


DC SUPERHERO GIRLS: THE NIGHTWING CASE PART 3

by MisaoStars



Series: THE NIGHTWING CASE [3]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Sorry for the wait! Work was very hard! :'(But I am still working on this!





	1. Hello Damian

_Richard "Dick" Grayson was on the couch along with his wife, Koriand'r. They were watching children shows in depression ever since Jake's death. It was like that everyday. They were not eating or sleeping a lot and never left the apartment the couple lived in. No social contact._ _Only appointments from psychiatrists._ _No motivation. Not to mention the fact that the couple were watching the same children shows that Jake really loved._

 

_Jake was like everything to them. He never deserved a slow painful death from a drunk driver. He told them to 'be happy'..... How will they ever do that?_

 

_Dick could not hear anything, but he could hear voices behind the living room. It was Bruce Wayne and that psychiatrist._

 

_"How are they?" A muffled voice from Bruce._

 

_"....I hate to say that it is not good. They still are suffering trauma of losing their son. At least they are not delusional about their son being alive.... I never saw that reaction from the man or his spouse....That's unusual. Has Richard had any loss in his family?" The psychiatrist asked._

 

_"....He lost his family at the age of eight... He lost some of his childhood friends from school as well..."_

 

_"I see... What about Kory?"_

 

_"She lost her family in a Tameran War....It is just her and her sister."_

 

_"I see."_

 

_Dick did not mind. He still held Kory tightly. They were still watching Olivia, a show Jake loved._

 

_It is so sweet how a little girl piggy really cares about her family. And how her family has some sweet time with her too._

 

_Bruce peeked in the room where the couple were. Bruce does not know why... But inside him.... He felt very.... empty.... He never felt that ever since he escaped from Waller... When he received news about the other kidnapped children... When he saw Dick's parents being murdered..._

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

_"HEY~! I brought some donuts with Wally!" Roy Harper and Wally West went into the couple's apartment. Kory was sleeping on the couch as Richard was on the kitchen, making some cream stew._

_"Oh. Hey guys!" Richard smiled. Roy and Wally could see the dark circles under Richard's eyes._

 

_He's still making that stew....  The two red heads thought. That cream stew is what Jake loved so much._

 

_"Dude. How long were you in here?" Roy said._

 

_"Well, I started to go out sometimes for groceries." Richard replied._

 

_"Aside from that." Wally said._

 

_"Well... never." Richard said. Wally stuffed Richard's mouth with a glazed donut._

 

_"You know, we were wondering when you will be better. We are having our hopes up man.... Tell you what, why don't you be Nightwing for one night! Just one night! With us!" Arsenal tried to convince Richard._

 

_Richard thought for a long time. He turned off the stove. He saw the calendar. It was nine months since Jake died._

 

_He slowly turned to Kory. She just woke up. She looked at Richard with a worried look._

 

_".....You know what. You're right... Meet me at the Gotham Central Park at midnight."_

 

_Wally and Arsenal smiled and nodded at Richard. Richard felt like his weight was lifting off. A little bit._

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_Kory told Richard that she will be undercover at Super Hero High because she heard that there was a student holding a 'weird waiter bottle and drinking it heavily'. Richard did not stop her. Kory trained herself to act young and have a poor accent._

 

_Richard(Nightwing) patrols Gotham with his younger brothers, Jason Todd(Red Hood) and Tim Drake (Red Robin). His younger sister, Cassandra Cain (Orphan), was sort of proud of Nightwing too. The two were relieved Richard was starting to be better. They were a little worried about Kory though. Richard still reassured them that she will not do anything extreme._

 

_Kory sneaks out of her dorm at night to meet Richard, as Nightwing, in Metropolis. They would sometimes have some midnight snack like cream stew._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_One day, during winter break for freshmen from Super Hero High, Kory went back to see Richard in Gotham._

 

_They then heard news about a new young member in the Bat family who became Robin._

 

_His name was Damian Wayne. The grandson of Ra's Al Ghul and son of Bruce Wayne (Batman). Damian has a couple of fights with Tim and short-tempered. But what made Nightwing and Kory have interest and care for Damian was how he is a product of rape._

 

_Not to mention, he was trained to kill in his entire life, ever since birth._

 

_Bruce, purposefully, assigned Damian to live with Richard and Kory in their apartment for a while. The couple was okay with it too. The couple also decided to not tell Damian about Jake._

_When Damian just got into the apartment door, the couple welcomed Damian with open arms and a smile._

 

_They even let him use Jake's bedroom as his place to sleep with no problem._

 

_Nightwing trains Damian about no killing. Richard does recall his memory as being Robin at a very young age, meeting Wally and Roy, and even marrying Starfire. Robin starts to spare small thugs but still kill the worst of the worst._

 

_At the same time, the couple teaches Damian about socializing and knowing what certain places a child would be happy to go to. It was a huge struggle. But it was improving piece by piece. Damian starts to have a habit of drawing and painting. And they are VERY good._

_________________________________________________________________________________

_One night, Richard wanted to give Damian a bedtime story so he tried one. Like usual, Damian was saying that he is not a child. But Richard still insisted, with Kory's help._

_Damian looked into the picture book. He was reading along with Richard._

 

_"The pictures are worse than I draw...." Damian commented._

 

_"Well.... Little children would easily memorize the characters. The art is designed to be funny and cute." Richard smiled._

_"...I'm not a child Grayson."_

_"Damian, you are eight years old."_

_Damian huffed, but he looked into the picture book more as the storybook was about to finish._

 

_"The character seems to have a nice normal family....." Damian looked at the book with a forlorn face._

 

_".....They sure do..." Richard slowly nodded with a sad smile. Kory as well. She held Richard's hand._

 

_Damian  fell to sleep after Richard and Kory finished the picture book. They smiled._

 

_The picture book had a title on it. **OLIVIA.**_

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Richard and Kory have felt the courage to adopt Damian as their son. It's what Jake would have wanted for them._

 

_As they want Damian to take care of the apartment, the couple went to Gotham to ask Bruce. Bruce accepted their permission._

 

_They then went to Damian with the adoption papers, but for some reason, Damian stopped talking to them. He even avoided them._

 

_It was like that for three straight days. Finally, Richard went to Damian's room. Damian was covering himself in the sheets, not looking at Richard or Kory._

 

_"Dami?...Damian?" Richard tried to touch Damian's shoulder._

 

_"Don't touch me..." Damian sniffed. Richard could tell he was crying._

 

_"Damian? What's wrong?"_

 

_"I'm just causing more pain to you....." Damian hesitantly replied. Richard and Kory were looking at each other with worry._

 

_"What?"_

 

_"I'm a replacement..."_

 

_"Damian. What-" Kory tried to talk._

 

_"I **know**..." Damian said._

 

_"Know what Damian?" Dick and Kory prayed that it is not what they think it is._

 

_"You **had** a son."_

 

_The couple went silent._

 

_"I was cleaning the apartment while you were gone... I found that altar. I looked so much like him... I was having the same things he had... I don't want you to see my face. I'm just causing more pain to you." Damian said under the sheets._

 

_The couple started to silently cry. Did Damian always thought about that ever since he found out?_

 

_"Damian. Damian. Look at me." Richard shook Damian a tiny bit. Damian lifted down the sheets but still had his head turned away from him._

 

_"Damian. Look at me." Richard ordered. Damian reluctantly does._

 

_Kory and Richard sat down on the bed._

_"Jake. Yes. We had Jake. We did not want to tell you because we sort of knew this will happen. But I want you to understand Damian..."_

 

_Damian stared at Richard._

 

_"You are NEVER a replacement of Jake. You know, Jake always wished for an older brother. He wanted us to love that older brother too. If Jake was here, he would be SOOOO happy to see you. We love you as much as Jake. You actually made us feel a lot better..." Richard smiled._

 

_"So those times at the circus... at the amusement parks... the Central Park... You really cared about me? You never hated me?...." Damian quietly asked._

 

_"Oh... No Dami.. We will never hate you..." Kory and Richard hugged Damian tightly._

 

_After a week ever since that night, Damian finally accepted to be adopted. He felt the responsibility to make Richard and Kory happy._

_________________________________________________________________________________ _  
_

Robin was floating at the top of the Metropolis Daily Planet. He was staring at Super Hero High for quite some time. 

No. Not yet. Damian was scared on how Richard and Kory will react when they see him.

Damian was scared that they might be enraged at him for leaving them alone.

 

But he has to do something. Has to fix everything.

 

To **KILL BARBARA GORDON.**


	2. Start of Revenge

The rebel meeting was quiet. Only noises of sobbing and horrified faces. Batgirl felt the most sick of them all. She assigned Bumblebee to investigate. She did not expect it to be like this.

 

She realized... This is the similar guilt when she ruined Nightwing's life. When she unintentionally made his son, Robin, attempt suicide.

 

Some heroes, like usual, had blamed Batgirl for letting Bumblebee fall to her death. Some heroes felt sorry for Batgirl.

 

Arsenal, however, was shocked at the news as well. Although he may be a double spy, he did not expect Batman to be involved already. 

He has to talk about this to Nightwing.

 

"....I'm afraid I have to postpone this meeting. Everyone.... Please have a lot of rest and time to grieve. But we have to act out quickly. We will meet the day after tomorrow at nine PM."

 

Every member slowly left.

Arsenal was left alone. He was having a forlorn face. Sure, Nightwing may be cruel and horrible to the suddens but Batman leading a student to suicide?

 

Arsenal, alone in the middle of the night, was walking slowly to Nightwing's office. Nightwing and Starfire were waiting for him.

 

"Hey, Richard. It's about Bumblebee."

 

"....I know. Batman just told me." Nightwing said.He did a heavy sigh. Starfire looked down with a sad face.

 

"...She never did anything wrong. She followed justice..." Starfire said.

 

"But ironically, her parents were very corrupt. She was in denial. She couldn't take it any more." Nightwing said.

 

"Richard.... Don't you think we are going too far? Is Damian going to be happy on what you are doing right now?" Arsenal said.

 

"............. It doesn't matter anymore. There is no going back. Besides.... Damian is scared to see us." Nightwing was holding Starfire's hand. Arsenal silently agreed on that.

 

But something in Arsenal made him have doubts on Richard's actions.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Katana was letting her grieve off of her by secretly patrolling in the night. The last time she saw Bumblebee was at the cafeteria where everyone was beating the crap out of Batgirl (DCSHG TNWC Part 2 Chapter 1).

 

It was very quiet in the city, possibly because Nightwing was allowing villains in the school. But at least Katana was training herself to calm her mind, however, there were still tears coming from her eyes.

 

Suddenly, the city lights turned off. Was it a blackout? Katana looked around.

 

No. It was not a blackout. Katana saw a figure that looked like Cheshire near the public generator.

 

"Cheshire!" Katana. had a mean face and went down from the roof of the buildings to go after Cheshire. Finally, she went near the figure.

 

"Stop right there Cheshire- **What the!?** " Katana's eyes widened with surprise.

 

Indeed it was Cheshire, but she was tied up and gagged to the telephone pole. Cheshire tried to scream at the top of her lungs. Katana immediately rushed to take off the gag from Cheshire.

 

"PLEASE!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!! PLEASE!!" Cheshire cried.

 

"What the-!?" Katana slowly realized. _THIS IS A TRAP!!_

 

"Who did this to you!?" Katana yelled at the tied up Cheshire.

 

"You don't **UNDERSTAND!! HE'S ALREADY-** "

 

**_ SLICE!!!!! _ **

 

**A SPLASH OF BLOOD WENT ONTO KATANA'S HORRIFIED FACE. SHE COULD SEE A PART OF A SWORD GOING THROUGH CHESHIRE'S THROAT FROM THE BACK. THE KNIFE THEN WENT SIDEWAYS, NEARLY TAKING OFF CHESHIRE'S HEAD, BUT CHESHIRE DIED OF BLOOD LOSS.**

Katana slowly walked away from the fountain of blood in slow horrified steps. 

 

But that's not what scared Katana the most. There was someone behind Cheshire the entire time and walked to Katana's view. It was a familiar child.

 

"Hello Katana." The child said with a long sword.

 

" **R-R-ROBIN!?** " Katana felt a terrifying presence from the child. More terrifying than the last time she and the team fought him at the Capes & Cowls (DCSHG TNWC Part 1 Chapter 1).

 

"Where's Batgirl?" Robin said.

 

"R-Robin.... I know what happened to you.... J-Just put down the-"

 

"WHERE'S BATGIRL!!?" Robin screamed.

 

"B-B-Batgirl!? W-What about her!?"

 

"I will not repeat after this. **WHERE. IS. SHE!?** "

 

"I-I-I don't know!" Katana half lied but half truth as well. She sort of knows where Batgirl might be at.

 

" **DON'T YOU FOOL ME JUST BECAUSE I AM A CHILD TO YOU. I HAVE GOTTEN POWERS. I GOT STRONGER. I TRAINED AT THE NUMBER ONE TERRORIST ORGANIZATION SINCE BIRTH.** "

 

"E-Even if I know, I won't tell you!"

 

However, a response from Robin was that he floated from the ground and **BROKE ALL OF KATANA'S LIMBS IN A MILLISECOND. KATANA SCREAMED IN PAIN AND CRIED SO HARD.**

Robin then took out a large syringe and stabbed it on Katana's right shoulder.

 

"Wh-What is that!?" Katana cried.

 

" **A TRUTH SERUM. A LARGE DOSE OF IT TOO.** "

 


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Work was very hard! :'(   
> But I am still working on this!

Batgirl was researching more about the mysterious Batman for the memory of Bumblebee. She felt really tired. But still. She won't give up. 

It was already early morning. It would be an hour before school will start again. 

Batman is really a shadow. Nothing much about him. However, she could still see some comments or news events about Batman. 

Batgirl still cannot let go of that haunting phone call from Batman when Batman emotionlessly said the news.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

School had started. And Batgirl was coming out of her Batcave. She still gets hostile glances from some students, most of them were heroes. 

As Batgirl was going to start her first period, she stopped.

 

Arsenal was in front of her.

 

"....Yeah?...." Batgirl asked.

 

"................................I need to talk to you............" Arsenal reluctantly said.

 

Batgirl cocked her head.

 

"What about?" She asked again.

 

Arsenal's face had nothing but pure guilt.

"Can you talk with me privately?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Beast Boy was in the Metropolis train, returning to Super High. He was anxious and worried. He slightly knows what will happen if Robin, with Kryptonian powers, is lose in the city. Nightwing ordered him to be in this train at 10 am sharp. Beast Boy was fiddling his hands and sweated like crazy despite the cold weather.

 

 _The train is empty today.... Is that why master ordered me to be here?_  Beast Boy thought.

 

It was like that for a few minutes until a voice came from behind.

 

"Are you Garfield?"

 

Beast Boy looked from behind. His eyes shocked about how the person knew his name. 

 

The mystery person is a red head, green eyes, holding a blue backpack, wearing a yellow sweater with a red lightning bolt on his chest, similar to the Flash- OH.

 

"OH! You must be Kid Flash!" Beast Boy deduced.

"I guess I am correct. I am Kid Flash. One of Nightwing's trusted servants. Nightwing- _sama_  has ordered me to find you at this train." Kid Flash bowed and smiled.

 

"Um.... _Sama_?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh! Sorry. It is a habit of mine. But I do serve Nightwing." Kid Flash said.

 

"Okay! So.... What are your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"......Speed." Kid Flash cocked his head like Beast Boy was an idiot.

 

"Ah. Of course.... Sorry about that. I believe you know we are seriously fighting a mini Superman right?" Beast Boy said.

 

"You mean Robin- _sama_? Yes. I know we will be no match with speed and _animal powers._ But I have a key point in this." Kid Flash sat next to Beast Boy.

"Oh?"

"Yes. We need to wait for a while."

"WHAT!? Are you insane!?"

"I know it sounds insane Beast Boy. But hear me."

Beast Boy listened.

"I heavily studied the crystal based on Nightwing- _sama_ 's orders and data. The crystal give the person power for an specific amount of time. The power will slowly weaken. Right now, I believe Robin- _sama_ has unbreakable skin. We can not beat him at the state." Kid Flash took out his research papers from his blue backpack.

 

"Can't we stop the boy with kryptonite?" Beast Boy said.

"I like what you are thinking. That is what I thought as well. But the crystal you put into Damian had broke into particles and fused with Robin- _sama_ 's blood cells. The crystal's particles are never weakened by kryptonite. The particles are completely absorbed. Besides, only actual kryptonians gets weakened by kryptonite. This is an actual human boy who is completely immune to kryptonite." Kid Flash seriously declared.

"Oh no.... So time is our only friend?? What if he destroys the city?" Beast Boy cried.

"I know Robin will never do such a thing. But what I do know for sure that he is out for revenge. I'm also sure Nightwing- _sama_  is suspicious about this....."

"Revenge? But on WHO?"

".....I believe you know who Beast Boy." Kid Flash gave a serious stare.

"....Oh lord.... This will be very bloody...." Beast Boy got the answer.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

".....HOW DARE YOU...." Batgirl growled.

Arsenal looked down.

"You were making a meeting with the rebels **JUST TO ROUND US UP FOR NIGHTWING!? YOU WERE WITH NIGHTWING THE ENTIRE TIME!?** " Batgirl screamed.

".....Yes... And I do heavily regret about that Barbara." Arsenal said.

"....But why? Why be with him **IF YOU DISAGREE WITH HIS ACTIONS**!?"

"You do not understand Barbara.... I'm his older brother." Arsenal said.

"...No? I almost have the data about the Batman family. I know about Jason, Tim, Damian, and Orphan!"

"Well to be fair... _**foster sworn older brother**_... We are childhood friends."

"....AH. I see. What made you change your mind?"

".....Oh man... Nightwing and his wife..... They never been this violent. I always knew them. But I understand **WHY**  they are acting like this. In fact, I can't believe I am confessing to **you**  first." Arsenal glared at Batgirl. Batgirl knew what he is talking about so she was quiet.

 

"Alright. Do you know how to really defeat him?" Batgirl asked.

 

"I never told Nightwing about what you are going to do to him. **BUT HE WILL NOT LIKE THAT ACTION. Especially that Robin is out there...** " Arsenal confessed and admitted.

"Robin!? What about him!?" Batgirl sort of hated herself since she asked about him.

"He escaped the hospital." Arsenal said.

Batgirl was shocked at the news and was slightly happy. But she cannot help but feel a VERY bad feeling.

"Then we will have a secret meeting. I do not really trust you though. Especially what you told me...." Batgirl suspiciously looked at him.

 

"Fair point. **YOU**  will make a meeting. I will keep watch on Nightwing and give you some news."

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Blackfire was wondering around the city. She was assigned to keep watch outside the city based on Red Robin's orders. Although she hated following orders, she knows if she declines, it will be a **DEATH SENTENCE**. Not to mention she had enough trust since she is Nightwing's wife's older sister.

There was a terrified scream from a woman. Backfire went down to the scream's location.

A woman was outside the alleyway with a pure horrified face.

"What's going on miss!?" Backfire demanded.

The woman citizen slowly points to the space between the apartment buildings. 

 

**There lied Katana's decapitated head with a bloody message saying "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS. YOU MADE MY FAMILY CRY."**


	4. Regret

The whole school was stunned by the news about Katana the next hour. Some heroes threw up. Some villains were jaw dropped. 

Batgirl had nothing but pure fear when she heard about the bloody message. She knows the message was meant for HER.

She was trying to breathe hard. 

But she cannot stay in Super Hero High forever. She knows Katana must have been tortured for information.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was not long before Kid Flash and Beast Boy were hearing the Lois Lane news at the Metropolis train station.

It was about Katana being horrifically decapitated and a bloody message.

"Oh no.... It's happening. We can't just do nothing... I thought Robin is after Batgirl!" Beast Boy cried.

"No. Robin-sama IS after Batgirl. But it looked like Katana was in his way...."

"This is bad.... I may betrayed the school... But they are still my friends.... I have to do something..."

"Go ahead. But then you will get killed too."

"We can't just do nothing!"

"...........You're right Garfield. But we have to be strong."

"But how can we defeat him?"

"We can't. We will buy time instead."

“You mean do a ‘playful’ fight with him.” 

“Yes.”

“You’re joking. I can’t fight him!”

“No. But I can.”

“How can you defeat him with your speed powers!?”

“My speed powers may be useless, so I trained myself with a weapon for cases like these.”

“And that is….?” Garfield’s eyes widened with hope.

______________________________________________________________________________

In the office, Nightwing and Starfire were in a slight shock when they heard about Katana. 

Starfire felt horrible since Katana technically never done anything wrong to their family. Also, her older sister found her body. She wonders how Blackfire is now.

Arsenal was behind the couple, also shocked as well.

“Jesus...That kid is getting worse. He’s out for revenge… and we all know who by reading that message.” Arsenal said.

“I never thought Damian would be like this… This is our fault… We made him like this… He was aware of our suffering and wants to fix it.” Nightwing looked down.

“Nightwing! We have to stop this… We have to stop what we are doing to the students… Just drop everything and go to Robin!” Arsenal yelled.

“Arsenal…. I love and admire your ideas… But we know if we do try to see Damian, Damian will run away in fear.” Nightwing looked at Arsenal with sad eyes.

“Oh… Oh Robin….” Starfire cried.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Gotham, Batman was receiving the brutal news of Katana in the Bat Cave. But what shocked Batman the most was how Katana had died and the bloody message.

He KNOWS Damian had done this. But he was actually relieved inside that Damian had recovered from the attempted suicide. But he doesn’t really approve of how Damian is taking care of this.

Batman then looked at the picture of the Bumblebee’s funeral. He couldn’t help but wonder what he did wrong. He told the facts. He solved Bumblebee’s brother’s murder. But he could not understand at all.

 

“Master Bruce.” A voice came from behind. Batman turned around to see Alfred, the elderly Wayne butler.

 

“Yes. I know Alfred. Damian is causing rampage again.” Batman bluntly said.

 

“It is not only that. How are you after Miss Bumblebee’s funeral?” Alfred said.

 

“.....I thought it was tasteless for the parents to not afford a funeral for their hero daughter. Well…. They were drug users, murdered her brother, and under arrest in the end. So **I paid** for the funeral. That is the least I can do for that girl… But I do not understand why she would commit suicide.” Batman slowly admitted.

“Master Bruce. You have completely changed after you were kidnapped by Waller many years ago. She even had the galls to kidnap you right nearly after your parents were murdered.” Alfred said.

“That has  **NOTHING** to do with this.” Batman said.

“It  **does** Master Bruce. The murder of your parents and the kidnapping mentally damaged you. As a result, you cannot understand socializing, personalities, and the meaning of love in a family.” Alfred said.

“....Bumblebee was devastated after seeing her family and me telling her about the truth of her brother. Are you saying I cannot understand Bumblebee’s suicide because I could not understand the  **meaning of love in a family?** ” Batman questioned.

 

“Yes Master Bruce.  **And that brings back to your adopted children and biological son.** ”

“You mean why I still have a strained relationship with my eldest son?” Batman asked.

“Yes. Starting with Master Dick Grayson. He really did not approve of your actions when his first son had died and you were sending a psychiatrist for him and your daughter-in-law. But that disapprovement of you was always in there. It all started to grow ever since you found him from the circus.” Alfred said.

“.....He always hated me?” Batman slowly asked.

“No. He did not hate you. If he did, then he would have never accepted the adoption papers.” Alfred shook his head.

“Then…. Why did he accept me despite him disapproving me? I do not understand.” Batman was having a headache.

“Try to remember the times when Master Dick was having trouble coming over the deaths of his birth parents. Remember the times he argued with you.”

Batman looked down on the cold rocky ground as he tried his best to remember…

______________________________________________________________________________

**MANY YEARS AGO...**

_ Bruce always thought that the circus was too stupid and ridiculous. He always did. But he was forced to go because his ‘date’ was always bitching and insisting she would want to see one (despite her seeing many performances for her own entertainment and not for charity).  _ **_He cannot wait to kill himself_ ** _ from this cold hearted bitchy world. He was stopping the villains but in turn, everyone gives his hero persona the cold shoulder as a ‘thank you’. But how will Alfred feel if Bruce did kill himself and left Alfred alone in this shitty place? _

_ Bruce went to the circus and as usual, the ‘date’ ditched everything and did not show up in the last moment because she got a call about ‘a meeting’ when Bruce always knew that she would leave because she wants to go to fancy restaurants. Bruce sighed in annoyance as the crowd started to clap because the show was starting. Bruce was mostly ignoring the events and tricks in the circus since it mostly showed stereotypical things a circus would show. _

_ But what caught Bruce’s attention was the Flying Grayson’s performances. They caught his attention was because how this eight-year old child, along with his family, was doing incredible flexibility skills that even Bruce could not do during the cruel training from Waller. _

_ But that all ended in a horrific way possible.  _

_ The line snapped. Two bodied went falling down in a  _ **_SLUMP! THUD! SPLAT!_ **

_ Screams coming from the audience. But Bruce started to have a slight small panic attack since this incident triggered a childhood trauma of the Wayne family shooting. He breathed heavily and sweated. He covered his face in his hands and tried not to scream. His vision getting red and hazy. _

_ But what stopped his panic attack was a cry of a child. _

_ Bruce lowered his hands and saw the acrobat eight-year old crying next to his parents bodies. But in Bruce’s vision, he saw his eight-year old self crying next to his parents’ bodies.  _

_ Bruce slowly got up from the seat. And went closer to the bloodied eight-year old. _

_ “What happened?” Bruce asked slowly. _

_ “My parents were  _ **_murdered_ ** _.” The acrobat said in a mixture of his voice and Bruce’s eight year old voice as well.  _

_ “Murdered?” Bruce questioned. Bruce looked up too see the swing lines. He could  _ **_TELL_ ** _ that it was sabotaged before the acrobats performed. _

_ “....I see...” Bruce slowly replied in a forlorn voice. _

_ ____________ _

 

_ Bruce did not know what consciousness came up to him. He soon adopted the boy when he culprit of the boy’s parents. The culprit was a mafia boss who called himself  _ **_Tony Zucco_ ** _. He and his gang murdered the parents because the circus owner could not pay for the protection money. _

_ Bruce did some research about the boy. His name was  _ **_Richard “Dick” Grayson_ ** _. At least Bruce should know the boy’s name. _

_ ___________ _

_ “ _ **_NO! I DON’T WANT TO HAVE A CAKE! I WANT_ ** **_CUPCAKES_ ** **_!_ ** _ ” Richard yelled in his child voice. _

_ “But why? Many children  _ **_want_ ** _ to have a cake for  _ **_their birthday._ ** _ ” Bruce emotionlessly said. _

_ “ _ **_MY PARENTS…. They always make cupcakes for my birthday_ ** _ ” Richard cried. Bruce felt a little annoyed and troubled. _

_ “But that will make you feel worse...” Bruce said. _

_ “It  _ **_WON’T._ ** _ ” Dick yelled back. _

_ “Then… What flavor do you want?” _

_ “...Chocolate.” _

_ “Alright. What present do you want for your birthday?” _

_ “...Can I met  _ **_Tony Zucco in prison?_ ** _ ” _

_ “...... _ **_WHY?_ ** _ ” This caught Bruce off guard. _

_ “I want to see the man who killed my parents. I want to see him dead in the eye and make that man explain to me why he killed mom and dad.” _

_ “I won’t let you.” Bruce immediately replied. _

_ “ _ **_WHY!?_ ** _ ” _

_ “Who  _ _ knows _ _ what he will do to you?” _

_ “I don’t care what happens to me. I’m Gotham’s small hero  _ **_ROBIN_ ** _ for god sakes.” _

_ “That is because I trained you. But you meeting Zucco in person and in your civilian form, who knows what he will  _ **_do_ ** _ in prison. The Gotham Prisons are really careless and crappy.” _

_ “I don’t care. Can you at least do this for me? As a ‘dad’? For my birthday?” Richard silently asked, gripping his fist. _

_ Bruce hesitated, but he gave up. _

_ “Alright. But I will keep an eye.” _

_ Turns out, Bruce Wayne’s worries about Zucco came true. Bruce, as Batman, saw Dick going into the Blackgate Penitentiary. He confronts Tony Zucco in person. Somehow, Tony snuck in a gun and tried to shoot at Richard multiple times, laughing maniacally. Policemen were shot down and Richard was trying his best to survive. Zucco nearly put a bullet in Richard’s brain if it wasn’t for Batman reacting and stopping Zucco in the last second. Ever since, Richard always relied on Bruce for decisions. _

_ _____________ _

_ Two years had passed, and Richard started to improve better. Richard, now a ten-year old, attended school in a very high academic level. But Bruce did not know how to improve himself as a foster parent. _

_ “Bruce! Bruce! Look! I got a 105% on the AP Calc Class Test!” Richard jumped up and down. _

_ “That’s good. That’s…. Actually incredible.” Bruce bluntly said. But it was impressive. _

_ “Eh? No smile?” Richard frowned. _

_ “I don’t like to smile.” _

_ “Hm… Will there be anything that will make you smile?” Richard said. _

_ “I do not know.” _

_ ____________ _

_ Years passed, and Bruce found more children that were reflecting Bruce’s younger self. Jason for Bruce’s childhood trauma of being forced to live in a violent world, Tim for Bruce once being a smart young child who was isolated by society, Cassandra for Bruce’s trauma of being forced to become a child soldier. _

_ “You are getting along well with the other members Dick. I am proud.” Bruce admitted to the eighteen-year old Dick Grayson, now calling himself Nightwing. _

_ “Bruce. Of course I am. As an oldest brother, it is my job to be concerned for the younger.” Dick Grayson looked at Bruce with a confused look but Dick still smiled. Dick was patting the head of the younger Tim Drake, who was sleeping on Dick’s lap. _

_ “Tim did well working hard on the school and he still managed to stop crime. He is very tired.” _

_ “But crime and labor never ends.” Bruce said. _

_ “But I’m sure that Jason, Tim, and Cassandra will become more gentle and happier when they grow more older. All we have to do is to be more gentle….” _

_ _________ _

_ “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH ON THEM!?” Nightwing yelled at Batman. _

_ “I do not know what you mean.” Batman replied. _

_ “Just because they make one tiny error in training doesn’t mean you have to scold them for it! People make mistakes!” Nightwing cried. _

_ “It is for the best. One error could cost their lives.” _

_ “Then what about Jason’s encounter with the Joker!? WHAT THAT A MISTAKE HOW BADLY JASON WANTED TO SEE HIS BIRTH MOTHER!?” _

_ “In the end, his birth mother was a criminal and sold Jason off to be tortured.” _

_ “JUST STOP BRUCE! YOU CAN’T BE SO COLD AND HEARTLESS ALL THE TIME!” _

_ “I do care for you. I don’t-” _

_ “Tim is doing his best to make you approve of him! He thinks you don’t because of your reaction! Cassandra is training hard to make you approve of her too!” _

_ “I do admire their effort.” _

_ “And Jason’s behavior! It’s getting worse! He’s becoming into one of those bad men who smokes and drinks! He was such a nice kid!” _

_ “But the crime took ahold of him. I tried to reform him.” _

_ “Then try harder!” _

_ “How?” _

_ “Bruce…. You are always like this…. When will you change?” _

_ “I…. do not understand what you mean. They still try their best to be the top and I train them to be the strongest. I still remain to be strict so that they can survive in this horrible shithole the Gotham citizens call it a  _ **_city_ ** _.” _

_ “So you will make them successful by being harsh on them?” _

_ “Why yes. But-” _

_ “Then goodbye.” _

_ Dick left the manor for good. This shocked Bruce.  _

_ Years later, Bruce hears about Dick’s marriage and the death of their child. So Bruce tried to make things better for them. But why Bruce felt horrible no matter what he did to try to make them better? _

_ Then Damian appeared. Bruce thought it would be best for him to move into Dick’s life. And for once, Dick actually was happy about Bruce’s decision.  _

_ But all of that changed like it was so quick. Especially about Damian’s attempted suicide in a psychiatric children’s hospital.  _

_ Bruce felt like he failed. But not when he heard that Waller was leading the school that tried to change Damian’s heroic lifestyle. _

_ Dick came to Bruce, pleading for help to get back at Barbara Gordon, a ‘cousin’ of Batman who Dick heavily blames for making Damian in a coma. _

______________________________________________________________________________

“I...I think I still do not know why Dick would be angry at me….”

“You still may not know, but I have seen you since you were a boy Bruce. You started to improve a lot ever since Master Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Miss Cassandra arrived into your life.” Alfred nodded slightly.

“Improved?” Batman looked at Alfred in confusion.

“Yes. You started not to attend some events where you did not want to go to before because Master Dick shared those same complaints with you. You feel something inside of you that makes you feel like you did something wrong. You were making the children train hard but you were doing it for their own good.” Alfred said.

“Then...”

“Master Bruce. Do the right thing for Master Dick and his family. Go to Metropolis.”

Batman had a serious look. It was a pause until he rushed onto the Bat Jet.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lady Shiva was still in a coma in the Metropolis hospital (TNWC Part 1) after Nightwing repeatedly bashed her head with a heavy object in revenge. The hospital window was opened. The heart rate monitor was beeping steadily.

There, outside the window, there was Robin (aka Damian) who silently flew into the room.

“I never thought I would see you. You murdered my younger brother. You made my foster family suffer in the first place before I came into the picture...” Robin said to himself.

“You know, I always wondered what it meant to have a younger brother, but that won’t happen since you took that away from me.” Robin said. Shiva was still in a breathing tube, not moving.

“You know, I am glad that my father, Nightwing, managed to take care of you. Making you suffer.”

Robin takes out a syringe filled with poison.

“But as much as I hate it, I want you to cooperate with me to get Barbara Gordon.”

He injects the poison into the IV Tube and Shiva’s heart rate slows down in a slow pace. Damian was watching silently as Shiva was trembling until she collapsed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Red Robin and Red Hood were patrolling in the hallway. Once the two heard the news about Katana, Red Robin and Red Hood knows that later, there will be a bloodbath.

“Yo, where’s Orphan?” Red Hood asked.

“She’s in the library. She is trying to gain information about Supergirl’s homeplanet history. It might be useful to stop Damian’s rampage.” Red Robin replied. Red Robin seemed to have sad eyes as he is typing on his COM Bracelet.

“Yo. You ok Timmy?” Red Hood was concerned.

“Don’t call me that here. And yeah, I’m fine.” Red Robin said.

“If you say so….” Red Hood did not buy that but he knows some students would do anything to gain information about them. He cannot cause a scene.

 

Behind the two, peeping from the lockers, was Miss Martian and Raven. The two saw the adult bodyguards go away.

“So… What did you sense from them?” Raven whispered to Miss Martian.

Miss Martian had tears in her eyes.

“I sense, nothing but pure regret from the Red Robin. I can sense he has doubts about his actions.” Miss Martian said.

“Regret? You mean about the school?” Raven asked.

“No…. It’s regret about the mean things he said to Robin before the poor boy slit his wrists… Red Robin wants to meet Robin and apologize with seriousness....” Miss Martian said.

“Then…. Red Robin can help us.” Raven said.

“How?” Miss Martian asked in panic.

“If what you say is true, then we can change him!” Raven smiled.

 

“Red Robin?” A silent female voice came from behind. The two turned around in fear to see Orphan.

“EEP! Orphan!?” Miss Martian turned invisible in a second.

“Shoot!” Raven panicked and prepared to cast a spell.

“WAIT!” Orphan nearly yelled. The two calmed down in confusion. Miss Martian slowly came back to be visible.

“I will support you two.” Orphan said.

“W-What?” Raven was shocked.

“Red Robin and I are secretly making a plan to stop Daman.” Orphan said.

“Aren’t you two working for Nightwing?” Miss Martian said.

“We are, but knowing Damian, he won’t show up to see Nightwing’s face. He is scared to see his father.” Orphan said.

“True… But why are you two doing this?” Raven said. 

“Damian is our youngest brother. He may be a demon brat, but he started to make bonds with us. More than before. Red Robin….. He is in deep regret. Regret for teasing Damian too much. While I, as the only sister, bonded with Damian as his older sister. We are against violence. We three swore each other, Red Robin, Robin, and I, that we will never EVER be talking about our horrific past in the League of Assassins.”

“League of Assassins?” Miss Martian asked.

“Anyway, I need you two. You are useful for mental powers.” Orphan said. Miss Martian and Raven looked at each other nervously.

  
  



	5. Fight

Nightwing and Starfire were in their office. They were looking through the photos of Katana and Bumblebee, all of their profiles before death.

 

Bumblebee’s parents will NEVER ATTEND NOR PAY for the funeral for their daughter since they were drug addicts and they killed her brother.

 

For once, the couple felt nothing but **pity** for Bumblebee. In the end, Bumblebee had suffered, just like the couple. But they cannot help but wonder how Damian sort of reflects Bumblebee heavily.

 

Katana’s parents might probably come and yell at them for killing their daughter. But for some reason, it was very quiet. The parents never come to get their children back.

 

But Nightwing knows for sure whose parent will come back to take the child away. Wonder Woman’s mother. By calculations, Hippolyta is sailing through the seas to get Wonder Woman while Wonder Woman is doing everything to stop Nightwing.

 

However, a phone rang. Nightwing and Starfire looked at the office phone. It was from Metropolis hospital.

 

“Yes? Super High School!” Nightwing picked up the phone with a cheery voice.

 

Starfire was only hearing Nightwing’s words.

 

“That is right?......What?....Oh…..I see…..I will send the heroes.” Nightwing hang up the phone with a shocked expression. It was real.

 

“What is it honey?” Starfire asked in worry.

 

“It was the hospital. The hospital is in huge alarm. An intruder came…. **He did it….. He killed her….. Damian killed Shiva….** ” Nightwing said in shock. Starfire was shocked as well. There was a few moments of silence.

 

“Damian… He avenged Jake…. I’m proud of him…. But I’m sad that **he** had to kill her but **not us** … Why didn’t we kill **SHIVA** back then?”  Starfire questioned.

 

“I don’t know…. We hated Shiva so much… I think the killing intent was gone because we had Damian… **But I don’t think avenging Jake was the only reason he killed Shiva….** Damian… .” Nightwing prayed.

 

“Please. We beg you. Come back home.” Nightwing softly cried with a warm smile.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

 

“Save the day alarm!” Wonder Woman cried. Most of the heroes like Supergirl, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lanterns, Star Sapphire, Frost, Ivy, and Harley were rushing to save the day. **BUT, the remaining heroes did not bother going out. They say it is not “worth it”. The Villains know what the remaining ones meant and prefers to stay in the school.**

 

“Damn Cowards!” Cyborg said to himself, “So what do we got!?”

 

“Lady Shiva is in terrible danger! Someone is in the hospital!” Frost said.

 

“Ah No… It can’t be...” Harley now feels scared. Everyone else too.

 

“Then we have to stop Robin...” Wonder Woman said.

 

“ **But isn’t Robin mostly after Batgirl? From looking at the bloody message, Robin is after Batgirl!** ” Frost said.

 

“ **Robin** **nearly had nothing to do with Shiva…. Unless…. Shiva killed Robin’s kid brother.** ” Cyborg said.

 

“That’s right, Shiva killed Nightwing’s child didn’t she?” Star Sapphire said.

 

“But still why specifically after Shiva-?” The Flash had a face of horrified realization.

 

“What is it Flash?” Ivy asked.

 

“Guys…. What if **Damian is after Shiva just to get Batgirl’s attention?** ” Flash slowly said.

 

The group realized it too.

 

“ **OH NO! WHERE’S BATGIRL!?** ” Wonder Woman cried.

 

“I don’t know! I think she left school to one of her secret BatCaves in Metropolis!” Supergirl cried.

 

“FLASH! GO TO THE HOSPITAL QUICKLY!” Cyborg yelled. Flash nodded and disappeared quickly.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Batgirl was in her secret BatCave hidden in the Capes and Cowls cafe.

 

She was still researching about Batman until there was an alarm. It was from the Metropolis Hospital close by.

 

Batgirl, who had a tiny feeling of dread, still determined to save the hospital.

 

She packed her utility belt and rushed out to the hospital.

 

She saw a BUNCH of police cars surrounding the hospital and that there were negotiators as well. Batgirl talked to one of the officers.

 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Batgirl asked.

 

“An intruder went into the hospital and **killed Lady Shiva in a coma! HE IS DEMANDING FOR SOMEONE! Batgirl! You have to stop this man!** ” A policeman cried.

 

Batgirl’s heart **stopped** . Lady Shiva’s **DEAD? Someone poisoned her? Oh god…**

 

“The intruder’s **_not a man… It’s a boy_ **….” Batgirl slowly corrected.

 

“A **kid**? How could a kid rampage the hospital and kill people!?” The policeman said.

 

“I know who he wants…. I have to go in there.” Batgirl said. She rushed into the hospital.

 

The hospital was dark and isolated. Many people already evacuated, vases toppled, lights blinking sometimes.

 

She slowly walked through the long dark hallway as she prepared herself a kryptonite Batarang.

 _He’s waiting here for me._ She thought.

 

There, she saw a faint light in one of the rooms. She tried to go in. But then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind to see **Hawkgirl, who still had her wings removed thanks to Nightwing (TNWC Part 1).**

 

“Hawkgirl!?” Batgirl whispered. Hawkgirl took out her mace.

 

“I heard everything from the hospital staff. I know you won’t win this guy alone. Just because I can’t fly doesn’t mean I can still use my mace.” Hawkgirl replied.

 

Batgirl nodded. They slowly walked to the dim lighted room, where Lady Shiva was hospitalized.

 

They opened the door. There, in front of them, was **ROBIN. He was sitting next to the laid corpse of Shiva. Batgirl took a sharp breath. Now, Batgirl felt nothing but GUILT and SHAME.**

 

“ **Hello BARBARA.** ” Robin did a warm smile but the voice is filled with darkness and rage.

 

“Robin…. **I knew it. You killed Shiva not only to avenge your family. You killed her just to get me here.** ” Batgirl said.

 

“You’re more smart than I expected.” Robin admitted. Batgirl tried to speak but Robin interrupted.

 

“Actually no. I was **wrong** about that. **YOU’RE IDIOTIC. You were thinking about that because of the SHAME and GUILT inside of YOU.** ” Robin said.

 

“.....Yes. I always knew about the motive of your doings...” Batgirl said.

 

“You’re expecting me to kill you huh? Funny. You would rather sacrifice your friends before you finally volunteer to come. “ Robin scoffed.

 

“That is not true...” Batgirl said.

 

Robin got off from the chair and grabbed Shiva’s hair. He lifted her head, showing Shiva’s dead face, drooling and bloodshot eyes.

  


“Do you know why I killed Shiva with **poison?** ” Robin said. Batgirl answered.

 

“ **You want to make her suffer in a painful death. She killed your brother years ago.** ” Batgirl said in tears.

 

“Yeah. You got that part right.” Damian nodded.

 

“But you did not have to kill Katana!” Hawkgirl cried.

 

“I needed **information. She was weak. She never deserved to be a swordsman. I had trained harder. Better. Stronger! Now your mistakes made me even BETTER!** **SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND BARBARA! YOU ALL INTENDED TO DESTROY ME. YOU RUINED ME! YOU RUINED MY FAMILY!! YOU RUINED THEIR SECOND CHANCE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!** ” Robin screamed in RAGE. Batgirl and Hawkgirl took a tiny step back.

 

“ **NO...** ” Batgirl whimpered.

 

“You may be a hero driven by REVENGE. **I GET IT!** **You still had no right to kill!** ” Hawkgirl yelled.

 

“ **AND YOU THOUGHT** **I WANTED TO KILL BEFORE THIS ALL HAPPENED!** **? I NEVER WANTED TO KILL! NEVER AGAIN AFTER NIGHTWING ADOPTED ME! All my life…. I was trained to kill. But then he appeared. I never had this much attention and kindness in my life…. He guided me to the right path! T** **HAT TIME WHEN YOU FIRST MET ME, I NEVER INTENDED TO KILL! FEAR WAS THE ONLY WAY! (TNWC Part 1 Chapter 1)** **YOU PUT ME INTO A MENTAL HOSPITAL FOR TRAUMATIZED HERO CHILDREN WITHOUT MY PARENTS’ PERMISSION! YOU DESTROYED THEIR CUSTODY! I FELT ASHAMED. I MADE THEM CRY! I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE I DISAPPOINTED THEM! I WANTED TO DIE! BUT STILL, THEY TRIED TO SUPPORT ME TO COME BACK. Then a miracle. A CRYSTAL. IT GAVE ME POWERS! IT GAVE ME A NEW PURPOSE!** **_REVENGE!_ **” Robin explained.

 

“ **That’s what Supergirl’s crystal was for…. Nightwing…. He wanted the crystal to heal your injuries...** ” Batgirl realized in horror.

 

“ **NOW. I HAVE TO MAKE THEM PROUD. I HAVE TO KILL THE START OF THE WHOLE PROBLEM!** **_YOU! BARBARA GORDON!!_ **” Robin pointed at Batgirl. Batgirl is kept quiet and was softly crying.

 

“I can’t let you kill everyone else Robin. Do you think Nightwing will be proud that you are killing people!?” Batgirl said.

 

“........I’m pretty sure he is proud of me killing **SHIVA** . NOW YOU ARE **NEXT!** ” Robin took out his sword and flew at her in three seconds until….

 

**CLANG!!**

 

 **Hawkgirl used her mace to block the sword attack with all her strength.** **BUT UNFORTUNATELY, ROBIN USED HIS LASER EYES DURING THE STRUGGLE AND DECAPITATED HAWKGIRL’S HEAD. THE BODY LANDED IN A THUD IN FRONT OF BATGIRL.**

 

“ **_HAWKGIRL!! NOO!!!!_ **” Batgirl cried. She used her kryptonite batarang. But Robin just caught it with just two of his fingers. Batgirl gasped in horror when she saw that Robin was not affected by the kryptonite at all.

 

“ **DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT KRYPTONITE WILL STOP ME BECAUSE I HAVE KRYPTONIAN POWERS? YOU’RE PATHETIC!** ” Robin raised his sword to strike at Batgirl’s neck.

 

But then, a **yellow streak of lightning** took away Robin’s sword without Robin realizing it. Robin did not mind and **STILL ATTEMPTED TO CHOKE BATGIRL TO DEATH.**

 

“GAHK!” Batgirl croaked.

 

“ **NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NO ONE CAN STOP MY REVENGE!!** ” Robin screamed as his grip became more stronger on Batgirl’s throat like it will **crush her windpipe!**

 

But then, Wonder Woman barged in and **PUNCHED ROBIN RIGHT IN THE FACE. ROBIN CRASHED ONTO THE WALL.**

 

“BATGIRL! YOU OKAY!?” Wonder Woman cried. Batgirl coughed for air but her breathing returned.

 

“Yeah! I’m fine!” Batgirl said.

 

“Unfortunately, not Lady Shiva...” Flash’s shocked voice rang in the room. He carried Damian’s sword and he threw it out of the window. The sword landed softly at the grass.

 

Everyone else from Super High  barged into the room. Ivy and Harley screamed at the sight of the decapitated body.

 

“Is that, **Hawkgirl**!? No… Oh god...” Supergirl whispered in horror.

 

“ **NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! YOU WON’T STOP ME!!** ” Robin screamed from the debris. He got up and did a **PIERCING SCREAM** THUS **CAUSING A HUGE SOUNDWAVE.** Batgirl was blasted from the impact and crashed onto the hospital table. Most people were blasted to the wall.

 

“Can you do that too Supergirl!?” Wonder Woman screamed.

 

“I can’t! How can he develop that power!?” Supergirl struggled from the huge soundwave.

 

Robin still stomped through to get to Batgirl and **TRIED TO CHOKE HER AGAIN.** However, Cyborg unleashed his wave cannon as payback. It distracted Robin for a while as he covered his ears. Batgirl crawled away.

 

Wonder Woman tried to use her lasso, but Damian grabbed the rope. He then **GRABBED IT. WONDER WOMAN TRIED TO GET HER ROPE BACK BUT DAMIAN USED HIS LASER EYES TO BURN WONDER WOMAN’S HANDS. HE FOUND BATGIRL AND USED THE ROPE TO CHOKE BATGIRL AGAIN.**

 

“HE’S NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL BATGIRL’S **DEAD!!** ” Ivy screamed.

 

“I got him!” Frost unleashed an ice beam. But Robin used his arm to block the beam. The arm was **NEVER FROZEN**. And Robin is still trying his best to kill Batgirl.

 

“Robin gained kryptonian powers! Freezing temperatures won’t work!!” Supergirl screamed.

 

“Then what do we do!?” Wonder Woman screamed. She tried to pull away Damian but Damian did a powerful back arm punch and it blasted Wonder Woman through the door.

 

Suddenly, there was a new voice.

 

“ _You can’t stop him at that level!_ ”

 

There, it was a red lightning streak that then made Batgirl disappear from the rope. Robin screamed in rage and was looking everywhere.

 

There, was Batgirl being carried to safely by a red head who is wearing a yellow suit that is similar to the Flash. There was also Beast Boy too as a bat.

 

“Yo! Stop right there crazy angry kid!” Beast Boy transformed back to his normal form. The two did a fighting stance.

 

Robin looks at the red head in pure surprise.

 

“ **_West_ **?” Robin said.

 

“That’s right Robin- _sama_ . Your foster uncle is here. And it is not West. It’s **_Kid Flash_ ** **.** ” Kid Flash took out his sword. He then uses his speed to distract Robin as he uses his sword to do a few cuts despite Robin’s unbreakable skin.

Meanwhile, the heroes are in shock. But Batgirl could not help but look into Flash’s reaction. **IT WAS NOTHING BUT PURE SHOCK.**

 

“ **_WEST? WALLY WEST? OH MY GOD…._ **” Flash whispered in horror.

 

Kid Flash was still trying to distract Robin. But Kid Flash yelled to them: “ **GO! RUN!!** ”

 

The group ran out of the room and tried to get out. Robin then did a PIERCING SCREAM that knocked Kid Flash out. Beast Boy caught Kid Flash in mid air.

 

Robin was flying at a fast speed to get the group but Star Sapphire and the Green Lanterns did a barrier that made Robin try to break it in a couple of punches. But that bought enough time for the group to get out.

 

The police officers were wondering what is going on but Cyborg told them to move. There, Robin blasted through the hospital walls.

 

“ **YOU CAN NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME BARBARA GORDON!** ” Robin snarled.

 

Kid Flash then jumped out of the window of Lady Shiva’s room and did an attempted sword strike at Robin’s head. But as expected, because of Kryptonian powers from Supergirl’s tiny crystal, Kid Flash’s sword broke as Robin’s head never had a single scratch.

 

“ **WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER,** **_WEST_ ** **!?** ” Robin yelled.

 

“ **AS MUCH AS I HATE BATGIRL AND SUPER HERO HIGH SCHOOL SO MUCH, I AM STILL NIGHTWING’S OLDER BROTHER! DAMIAN! NIGHTWING-** **_SAMA_ ** **AND STARFIRE-** **_SAMA_ ** **MISSES YOU! THEY WANT THEIR SON BACK!! THEY DON’T WANT YOU TO KILL ANYONE ANYMORE!** ” Kid Flash yelled.

 

“I **WANT** to make them **PROUD** !! **I HAVE TO KILL BARBARA!** ” Robin yelled.

 

Beast boy, as a parrot, flew out from the room as well. He flew to the heroes.

 

“Dudes! Are you alright!?” Beast Boy asked.

 

“I am fine-” Batgirl tried to say.

 

“ **I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU.** Wonder Woman! We have to get out of here quick!” Beast Boy said.

 

“What about Kid Flash?” Star Sapphire cried.

 

“That dude will be fine! This way!” Beast Boy said.

 

“Wait! BUT **WEST-**!!” Flash tried to protest about something.

 

“We need to get out Flash!” Beast Boy then whispered to his ear, “ _And don’t worry._ **_West_ ** _told me everything._ ”

 

Flash stood still, but he nodded hesitantly and followed the group back to Super High School.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kid Flash used a couple of backflips to doge Robin’s laser eyes. He then used his still broken, but sharp sword to reflect the laser eyes. It worked. But Damian closed his eyes to stop the attacks.

“You should have seen that one coming _Robin-sama._ ” Kid Flash honestly said.

 

“...Alright. Since you are **Nightwing’s brother** , let’s be fair.” Robin said. Damian found his thrown away sword from the glass and uses his grip to destroy parts of the sword.

 

“Now we have two sharp broken swords. A duel.” Robin pointed the broken sword at Kid Flash. Kid Flash nodded.

 

“Very well. Then I won’t use my speed.”

 

And they clashed their swords together brutally.

 

“ **I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL SAVING THESE PEOPLE FROM SUPER HERO HIGH! ESPECIALLY BARBARA!** ” Robin yelled.

 

“ **NIGHTWING-** **_SAMA AND STARFIRE-_ ** **SAMA HATES IT TOO BUT THEY DID THIS FOR YOU! DON’T MAKE THEM WORRY AND FEEL SO MUCH WORSE!** ”

 

“ **THEN LET ME KILL BARBARA! ONLY HER! SHE MADE MY FAMILY SUFFER AND THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!** ”

 

“ **INDEED IT IS UNFORGIVABLE FOR WHAT BARBARA DID BUT IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL! PUNISH HER ALL YOU LIKE ROBIN-** **_SAMA_ ** **! BUT** **_KILLING_ ** **IS NOT WHAT NIGHTWING AND STARFIRE REALLY WANTED!** ”

 

“ **THERE’S NO GOING BACK! I HAVE TO KILL BARBARA! IT IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN AT LEAST DO TO MAKE THIS WAR OVER!** ”

 

The broken swords still clashed.

 

Robin grunted like an angry fanatic. Kid Flash was silent and was focusing on his moves.

 

“You are driven by revenge and rage! Nightwing- _sama_ and Starfire- _sama_ are crying right now! They want you to stop because revenge is **_THEIR_ ** thing! Not **yours** !! They want **you** to have a **_HAPPY LIFE_ ** with **them**!” Kid Flash cried.

 

“ **THAT ‘** **_HAPPY LIFE_ ** **’ DREAM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE** **_DIED_ ** **WHEN I SLIT MY WRISTS!** ”

 

“There is still a **CHANCE** Robin- _sama!_ They want you back!” Kid Flash said.

 

“I **CAN’T! EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN’T! NOT YET!** ” Robin did a forlorn scream. He started to have tears in his eyes.

 

“ **THEY ARE NOT MAD AT YOU AT** **_ALL_ ** **ROBIN-** **_SAMA!_ **”

 

Robin tried to fight back, but then there was a voice that Robin knew **TOO WELL.**

 

“ **DAMIAN!!** ”

 

Robin stopped in horror. He slowly turned to his left to see Nightwing, Starfire, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Orphan standing there with shocked faces.

 

“...... **Father…Mother....** ” Damian whispered in fear.

 

“Nightwing- _sama!_ Starfire- _sama!_ ” Kid Flash was happy to see them.

 

“Damian!” Nightwing smiled. Starfire too. They had tears in their eyes.

 

Nightwing rushed towards Robin. He hugged him tightly.

 

Robin couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to do. His heart beated faster in fear.

 

“Damian… You’re okay!” Starfire cried.

 

**But then Robin pushed Nightwing away and in a millisecond, Damian used all his flight speed to get away from the hospital.**

 

**“I’m sorry...” Damian  softly cried.**

 

**He flew away.**

 

“Damian!” Starfire tried to go after him. But Nightwing put a hand on her to stop her.

 

“No don’t. We’ll make him feel much worse!” Nightwing said.

 

“But he’s okay! Damian’s okay!” Starfire cried in happiness. Nightwing nodded too.

 

The rest of the bat family looked down but they felt happy Damian is okay too.

  



	6. The Wallace West Murder Trial

Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, was in a huge dizzy state. He couldn’t believe it. It was  **WALLACE ‘WALLY’ WEST** . He couldn’t even recognize Wally….

 

But it is understandable.

 

The day after the events from the hospital, everyone has returned to their main base, Arsenal has assembled a mandatory meeting for all the resistance heroes.  **Blackfire** had returned after the shock of Katana’s death though she is still shaken. But Cyborg and Supergirl comforted her. Blackfire came to the meeting because she heard about her rampaging ‘nephew’ hospital incident. Batgirl was so shocked by Shiva and Hawkgirl’s death and the attempted murder from Robin, but she has to stay focused.

 

After hearing the whole events from yesterday, Arsenal thought that maybe Barry maybe has something important to stop Nightwing by telling something about  **Kid Flash** to explain to the whole group. They listened with a huge pause of silence. 

 

Unbeknownst to the whole group,  **they were being spied on by a praying mantis version of Beast Boy** .

 

Arsenal was interested too since **Kid Flash** is his and Nightwing’s ‘brother’.  **Wally** was always secretive about his past. Whenever Arsenal asked him about what happened to him before, Wally hates to talk about it and keeps silent.

  
  


Arsenal took a deep breath and asked the question. He could tell something was terrifyingly wrong by looking at Flash’s sweating face and shrunken pupils.

 

“So  **Flash** , what do you know about  **Kid Flash** ?” Arsenal asked.

 

“........It’s….It’s hard to explain…. Even for me…. I can’t believe it….” Barry said in slow shock.

 

“Why? What is so shocking about him?” Batgirl asked.

 

“First,..... **He is my nephew….** ” Barry said. Everyone jumped.

 

“What!? One of the servants of Nightwing is Flash’s  **NEPHEW!?** ” Blackfire yelled.

 

“ **YOU’RE JOKING!** ” Ivy screamed.

 

“ **This is a madhouse! We don’t know who is related to who now!** ” Harley Quinn yelled, grabbing her pigtails.

 

“I’m not THAT surprised...” Wonder Woman admitted.

 

“Why are you so shocked about him? Is it because you did not know he worked for Nightwing?” Supergirl asked.

 

“What? No!.... Well yes… a bit. But…. I am so shocked because….” Barry paused.

 

“Because…?” Frost asked for Flash to continue.

 

“ _........ _ **_BECAUSE HE IS ALIVE!......WALLY IS ALIVE!!_ ** ” Barry screamed in both happiness and horror.

 

“..... **Alive?** ..... What do you mean  **Alive?** ” Jessica Cruz asked.

 

“...........Oh! ….You guys might have not known the  **case** about it because it happened in  **my hometown** …. It is very  **_INFAMOUS_ ** over there.” Flash said.

 

“ **What case?** ” Hal Jordan asked his best friend.

 

“ **_THE WALLACE WEST MURDER TRIAL._ ** ” Flash said with sadness and anger.

 

Arsenal’s was really interested to hear now.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kid Flash has entered into Nightwing’s office. He saw his master in the computer, researching about where Damian might possibly be. Starfire was behind him, eager for information.

 

“ _ Nightwing-sama! Starfire-sama! _ ” Kid Flash called out. Nightwing stopped and gave Kid Flash a tight hug.

 

“Kid Flash! It has been a while!” Nightwing looked at Kid Flash in happiness and longing.

 

“Yes. It has been a while.” Kid Flash admitted.

 

“Was Damian shocked to see you?” Starfire asked.

 

Kid Flash paused for a second.

 

“Yes. He has stopped for a while but still attacked me when I was protecting  **Barbara** from his murdering rampage.” Kid Flash’s tone darkened mentioning Batgirl’s name.

 

“....I see. How was his behavior?” Nightwing asked.

 

“It’s…. **Very unusual**. Nightwing- _sama_. He seemed very **blood thirsty.** I saw most of the events before I actually saved **Batgirl**. Robin- _sama_ was using his sword until a hero named Flash had knocked it off, but Robin- _sama_ ignored him and still kept **choking** **Batgirl**. Even in combat, he used Wonder Woman’s lasso to try to kill her. This is very unlike him. I understand that he was raised by the greatest terrorist organization by birth…. But this is very brutal and savage. Forgive my language Nightwing- _sama_ , but Robin was acting like an **animal**.” Kid Flash analyzed

 

Nightwing slowly, silently nodded.

 

“I see.” Nightwing looked down.

 

“Forgive me for failing too, Nightwing- _ sama _ . Starfire- _ sama _ . I failed to stop Robin- _ sama _ ’s feelings for revenge. I failed to give him to you.” Kid Flash bowed.

 

“No no! I am not angry at you  **at all** !” Nightwing was guiding Kid Flash to stand straight up.

 

“But, you wanted me to  **give you back one of the best moments that has happened to you two** .” Kid Flash was still being modest.

 

“Yes. But we have to remember Kid Flash, that we do not want to stress Damian out. We do not want Damian to do anything bad to himself. But we have to  **stop his rampage** . No matter how much  **we** want to kill Batgirl… He believes killing Batgirl will end this war. And he is doing it for us.” Nightwing reminded Kid Flash.

 

“Of course Nightwing- _ sama _ . My apologies.” Kid Flash nodded.

 

“Your loyalty is still very touching.” Starfire said, amazed.

“Of course. Starfire- _sama_. Nightwing- _sama_ **_SAVED MY LIFE AFTER ALL…._** ” Kid Flash smiled.

 

“Yes. Ever since I saved you, you always have served under me? How long has it been?” Nightwing asked.

 

“ **For Nine Years** . ” Kid Flash looked down with a smile.

 

However, Kid Flash remembered something.

 

“Oh! Nightwing- _ sama _ ! Can I see  **_brother Arsenal_ ** ? It has been a long while!” Kid Flash said in happiness.

  
“Oh! I’m sorry Kid Flash but not now…. He is in a meeting with some of the rebelling students.” Nightwing said.

 

“Oh I see. I would love to see him.” Kid Flash calmed down. But Kid Flash started to become quiet.

 

“What is wrong Kid Flash?” Nightwing was rubbing his comforting hand on top of Wally’s hair.

 

“ **I believe I have seen my uncle… And I think he recognized me too after Robin-** **_sama_ ** **had said my real name.** ” Kid Flash said. Nightwing stopped his hand.

 

“ **.....Oh?** Who is your uncle?”

 

“The  **FLASH** .” Kid Flash slightly hesitated. Starfire was a little shocked at this reveal.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nightwing asked, knowing about the  **Murder Trial nine years ago.**

 

“No. My past is nothing now. My only memory and family is you, your friends, and your family members, Nightwing- _ sama _ !” Kid Flash brushed it off.

 

Suddenly, a woman bursts into the office door. It was Queen Hippolypta.

 

“I demand to remove my daughter from this school!” Hippolypta yelled.

 

“Ah! Hippolypta!” Nightwing smiled at her.

 

Hippolypta stopped and had a shocked expression as she slowly recognized the principal.

 

“Nightwing!?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“..... **IT WAS NINE YEARS AGO… I WAS TEN AT THE TIME OF MY BIRTHDAY. You see, I was adopted by my school crush’s family, after my father was framed for murdering my mom. That was because her father knew my dad. And my foster sister (or crush) had an older adult brother and sister-in-law. They had a child. So technically I am an uncle.** ”

 

“And the child was  **Kid Flash** .” Batgirl said the obvious. 

 

“Yes. Well, his name is  **Wally West** .”

 

“What happened?” Ivy asked.

 

“I.... Oh god…. He was such a  **brilliant** six-year old…. I can’t believe that….” Flash started mumbling.

 

“What’s wrong?” Supergirl said.

  
“Wally had superspeed powers too after I gained it. I really inspired him to be a hero. He recreated an experiment that made  **ME** have superspeed and it worked. I used to teach him about how to use his superpowers for good deeds….  **He was an awesome kid. Outstanding grades, can speak multi languages, and is in advanced classes….** ” Flash was rambling but everyone still listened.

 

“How was he… well ‘murdered’?” Hal Jordan asked.

 

“......He was  **_MURDERED_ ** ….. **_BY HIS OWN PARENTS… BY HIS OWN PARENTS…. MOTHER AND FATHER!!_ ** ” Flash cried.

 

The whole meeting softly gasped. 

 

Along the group, Harley Quinn, for the first time, was speechless.

 

“W-What? Was it an accident?  **How could they ever murder their own SIX year old!?** ” Wonder Woman cried.

 

“ **IT WAS NO ACCIDENT!!** ” Flash yelled. The group was silent.

 

Finally, Batgirl got the answer.

 

“ **Was it** **_CHILD ABUSE???_ ** ” Batgirl slowly asked.

 

“ **.....YES.** ” Flash said.

 

“ **But WHY? Every parent would love to have a bright hero child!** ” Star Sapphire cried.

 

“ **Yeah, but these parents didn’t. You see, they were** **_JEALOUS OF THEIR OWN CHILD’S ABILITIES_ ** **. In fact, the father is getting praise for his son while the father himself is just nothing to the kid. The mother? She was once a nice scientist until she became a housewife. She always was mentioning she regrets marrying Wally’s father… Wally was receiving beating from them everyday. I was supposed to realize! I WAS SUPPOSED TO REALIZE!!! I COULDN’T SAVE HIM!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!??** ” Flash yells in anguish.

 

“ **Barry….** ” Hal Jordan said Flash’s true name. As his friend, he couldn’t believe what horrors Flash had faced before he went to this school/

 

“ **But I will ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT THOSE PIECE OF SH*T PARENTS DID….** **_ALWAYS_ ** **!!!** ”Flash yelled.

 

The group became quiet as Arsenal felt like running to Kid Flash and cry in his arms.

 

“ **HE MADE A VERY NICE BOOK REPORT OF CHARLES DICKENS’S GREAT EXPECTATIONS…. THE TEACHERS WERE HIGHLY PRAISING HIM. BUT THE PARENTS TOOK HIM AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL, TOOK HIM TO THE ROOF OF AN ABANDONED TALL STORY BUILDING, TORTURING HIM BECAUSE HE HAD FAST HEALING! MAKING HIM SCREAM! THEN…. THEY THREW HIM OFF OF A TWENTY STORY BUILDING!! AND THEN…. THEY WERE** **_BURNING_ ** **HIM TO GET RID OF EVIDENCE!!** ”

 

Flash was yelling in the air now.

 

“ **At least…. He survived through all of those injuries… Shockingly. Even I am shocked.** ” Flash said.

 

“How did he survive?” Batgirl asked.

 

“Speedsters have fast healing despite the life threatening injuries. But we still feel the pain.  **Oh god Wally…. How were you getting used to the pain?** ” Flash cried.

 

“Wait! EVEN AFTER BURNING YOU CAN STILL LIVE!?” Cyborg cried.

 

“Apparently….” Blackfire was shocked as well.

 

“ **AFTER THE BURNING… WALLY WAS GONE…. EVERYONE, EVEN ME, THOUGHT HE BECAME INTO ASHES....** ” Flash shuddered.

 

“ **_Maybe during that time…. Nightwing had saved him since he was in your hometown!_ ** ” Batgirl deducted.

 

“What happened to the parents? How were they caught?” Frost asked.

 

“There was an anonymous tip…. Someone had told everything… **I think it was Nightwing after he saved Wally….** ” Flash said.

 

“Or maybe it was  **WALLY HIMSELF….** ” Ivy whimpered.

 

“If the caller  **was Wally….** It was amazing how he managed to overcome his trauma and explained everything. He must have realized how horrible his parents have been….” Flash said.

 

“So...Nightwing is actually a hero? He saves people and punish the evil?” Supergirl softly said.

 

“And we are the bad guys since we ruined his son. We ruined his family….” Batgirl cried.

 

Arsenal had a moment of silence.

 

“Alright. Then if it is true, there might be a chance that we can use Wally, or Kid Flash, to stop Damian with your help Flash!” Arsenal said to Flash. Flash looked up to Arsenal with a smile.

 

Batgirl just glared at Arsenal. Arsenal looked at Batgirl for a second but still continued.

 

“If we can stop Damian, then Nightwing and Starfire will stop their actions and the city will be at peace.” 

 

“But how?” Harley Quinn said.

 

“We need a bait.” Arsenal said.

 

“W-Wait wait! You mean use Batgirl as a trap!?” Wonder Woman said.

 

“Damian is HIGHLY FOCUSED on KILLING BATGIRL. Otherwise he will just simply kill people to get to her.” Arsenal argued.

 

“....I will accept it.” Batgirl said.

 

  
“Batgirl!” Ivy cried.

 

“I can’t let anyone die because of me…. I have to stop Damian. Everything happened because of me…. I have to do this.” Batgirl said.

 

Arsenal paused but nodded.

 

“Then we have to meet up at an isolated area. The Metropolis Woods at 9 PM. Meeting dismissed.” Arsenal said.

 

Suddenly, Lashina, one of the Female Furies, came up to the door.

 

“Hey! Wonder Woman! Every student is looking for you!” Lashina said.

 

“What do you want Lashina!?” Wonder Woman spat.

 

“We are in a middle of a lesson. What is so important?” Arsenal lied with a dark tone.

 

“It’s your mama! She wants you back home.” Lashina snickered.

 

“Mother? Back to Thymescyra!?” Wonder Woman was shocked.

 

“Apparently, she wants you be kicked out of school! Well… can’t really blame her.” There, Lashina had a slight tone of sympathy.

 

“No! No! I have to stay here!” Wonder Woman cried.

 

“Sorry. But it’s mandatory. She’s here!” Lashina said.

 

“....Here!?”

 

“Yeah! Talking to Nightwing!” Lashina said.

 


	7. Hippolypta and Arsenal

Diana rushed to the principal’s office to see her mother, Hippolypta, frantically talking to Nightwing.

“Oh! Diana Prince! Lovely timing!” Nightwing smiled.

“What did you do to my mom!?” Wonder Woman yelled at Nightwing. However, Hippolypta grabbed Wonder Woman’s arm and forcibly dragged Wonder Woman out of the office.

“Well, you are being signed out of school Diana….” Nightwing said as the office doors close.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Wonder Woman was trying to resist Hippolypta’s grip.

“Mom! You can’t sign me out of school! There are my friends! I can’t leave them!” She cried.

“ **I CAN’T LET YOU BE IN THERE ANYMORE! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!!** ” Hippolypta said. Diana realized she is talking about the burnt scar from fighting with Robin’s laser eyes.

“ **I’m fine mom! My friends need me!** ”

“ **NO! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THEM!! I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO BATMAN!!** ” Hippolypta yelled.

“Mom! Wha- **WAIT A MINUTE….** **_YOU KNOW BATMAN??_** ” Wonder Woman’s eyes widened in horror. Hippolypta looked down in pure fear.

“It was a mistake! I should’ve known that Super Hero High School secretly had  **_BAD TIES WITH BATMAN…._ ** ” Hippolypta yelled.

“ **What do you mean!? Why do you know about Batman!? What is about him that wants you to get me out of here!?** ” Wonder Woman yelled.

“ **_DIANA!! LISTEN TO ME! THE BATMAN FAMILY MAY BE HEROES BUT THEY ARE HORRIFICALLY SOCIOPATHIC! WHENEVER YOU HEAR THE NAME BATMAN, YOU HAVE TO RUN AWAY AS FAR AS YOU CAN!!! YOUR FRIENDS MAY HAVE POSSIBLY DIED IN A TERRIBLE DEATH, BUT THAT WAS TO BE EXPECTED WHEN IT COMES TO BATMAN!!_ ** ” Hippolypta yelled as she put her palms on Wonder Woman’s cheeks. Wonder Woman felt rage.

“ **_ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE AFRAID OF BATMAN? BUMBLEBEE, KATANA, SHIVA, AND HAWKGIRL HAVE SUFFERED HORRIBLE DEATHS! YOU WERE JUST SAYING THEY HAVE DIED LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!!_ ** ” Wonder Woman cried.

“ **_NO DIANA! I DO RESPECT AND MOURN FOR YOUR FRIENDS! BUT THEY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES WHEN YOU MESS WITH HIS FAMILY MEMBERS!!!_ ** ” Hippolypta screamed louder.

Wonder Woman was quiet until she asked in fear.

“ **Mom?** **_WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BATMAN? HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?_ ** ” Diana whimpered.

“.....Before you were born Diana…. There was a teenage boy who was washed up to Thymescyria…. All the Amazons have been taking care of him, including me…. But god…. Any sane Amazon should have suspected about him…. We were just being nice because he looked young!” Hippolypta cried.

“Mom? Don’t tell me….” Wonder Woman shook with horror.

“Yes.  **_WE WERE TRAINING THAT TEENAGE BOY TO BE ONE OF US. ONE OF THE AMAZONS! THE FIRST MALE AMAZON IN THIS ISLAND BUT…. WE SOON FOUND OUT…._ ** ” Hippolypta had memories flashing over her.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**NINETEEN YEARS AGO….**

_ Bruce Wayne, the teenage boy, had been summoned to go to the Amazonian trials. There, he sensed something was off because he saw HUNDREDS of Amazons surrounding him as he was standing in the middle of the court. He saw Queen Hippolypta glaring at him. _

_ “What is the problem my queen?” Bruce asked. _

_ “DON’T PLAY DUMB BRUCE WAYNE.” Hippolypta takes the lasso of truth and ties Bruce up. _

_ Bruce was being unusually quiet. _

_ “BRUCE WAYNE. Have you been researching about this place?” Hippolypta said. Bruce was quiet. _

_ “We have found evidence by looking into this device!,” Hippolypta brought out Bruce’s personal laptop. The laptop showed huge amounts of data about Thymescyria and it was all recorded  _ **_BEFORE BRUCE WAS WASHED UP TO THE ACTUAL PLACE_ ** _. _

_ “You knew about this place! You crashed your personal boat here  _ **_ON PURPOSE wasn’t it? You wanted to be trained by the AMAZONS!_ ** _ ” Hippolypta demanded the truth. _

_ “......Yes.” Bruce admitted. _

_ “Who do you work for!? ARES!?” Hippolypta tightened the lasso. The Amazons hoped for that answer. But they DID NOT expect THIS answer. _

_ “No one.” Bruce answered. _

_ “What?” Hippolypta became confused. _

_ “I work for no one.  _ **_I went here for my own purposes._ ** _ ” _

_ “....Why would you want to be trained by the Amazons? Why would  _ **_you_ ** _ want to learn about their history?” _

_ “I want to become  _ **_THE STRONGEST. Stop all evil from around the world._ ** _ I have to learn about many types of fighting techniques. Protect everybody from the SHITTY world.” _

_ The Amazons were whispering in concern and fear. Hippolypta was feeling nervous but still asked. _

_ “What motivated you like this?” _

_ Bruce glared at Hippolypta. _

_ “I will NEVER answer you that question. Now that I am found out, I have to return to my home.” Bruce said. He managed to be free of the Lasso of Truth and tried to run. _

_ “AFTER HIM!” Hippolypta cried. The Amazons took out their weapons and tries to subdue Bruce. But thanks to Hippolypta’s teachings, Bruce actually managed to  _ **_DEFEAT TWO HUNDRED HIGHLY SKILLED AMAZONS WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH._ **

_ “Hippolypta. Remember this.  _ **_I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST CRIMEFIGHTER. I WILL SUCCEED IN DEFEATING ANY EVIL YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME WELL QUEEN HIPPOLYPTA._ ** _ ” Bruce yelled back at Hippolypta as he jumped from a cliff. Bruce was never seen again. _

_ It was after a few months where Hyppolypta was taking a look outside of Thymescyria and she was in Gotham at the time. She was seeing the horrors of the city, managing to defend herself from perverts/robbers due to her clothing giving attention. _

_ However, what Hyppolypta saw in horror as she went through an alley was a muscular man in a bat-suit doing  _ **_AMAZONIAN TECHNIQUES_ ** _ to one of the criminals. The criminals were screaming and crying in fear. _

_ The costumed man stopped. He looked behind to see Hippolypta with glaring eyes. _

_ “Long time no see.” Batman said. _

_ Hippolypta managed to run away. She never expected Bruce to be alive. There, she swore to herself she will never invite male strangers into the island. _

________________________________________________________________________________________

“ **MOM…. YOU** **_TAUGHT HIM?? YOU TAUGHT HIM TO FIGHT!?_ ** ” Wonder Woman cried in horror.

“ **He already learned how to fight since he was EIGHT! WE MADE HIM EVEN MORE STRONGER! MORE WORSE!** **_ONLY JUST A FEW MONTHS HE LEARNED ALL OF OUR TECHNIQUES! TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM IS USELESS!_ ** ” Hippolypta said.

“But mom! My friends! They think they know how to stop this whole mess! If we can stop Robin and Nightwing, then we can convince Batman to stop!” Wonder Woman said.

“ **_DIANA! These family of HEROES are NOT the TYPES TO EASILY FORGIVE!_ ** ” Hippolypta yelled back.

“But what if we can make Nightwing stop Batman!?” Wonder Woman asked.

This made Hippolypta stop.

“Nightwing is still Batman’s son! If we can use him, we can possibly stop Batman!” Wonder Woman suggested.

“That’s….not a bad idea….  **BUT STILL DANGEROUS...** ” Hippolypta said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Nightwing was in his office, still searching on where Damian might possibly be. Starfire was flying around in concern about Robin. Kid Flash is just standing, waiting for orders.

However, Beast Boy (as a praying mantis) flew through the window and transformed back to his normal self.

“Yo! I think I know where Robin might be!” Beast Boy said. Nightwing stopped and looked at Beast Boy.

“Where?” Nightwing asked.

“At the Metropolis National Park at nighttime! They will use Batgirl as bait!” Beast Boy said.

“ **GOOD.** ” Starfire spat.

“So let it be. I believe you can meet Arsenal now Kid Flash.” Nightwing kindly gave a smile to Kid Flash.

“Yes! Nightwing- _ sama! _ ” Kid Flash zoomed out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Arsenal was alone in his meeting room. 

It sort of sucks that it is so quiet. But he cannot feel anything but guilt about what he is doing. He toyed with everyone’s hope in this school and now Batgirl knows, the last person Arsenal wants to talk to.

Arsenal took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a huge breath. All he just wants to have is Nightwing and Arsenal’s sister-in-law to be back to happiness again. Just like old times….

______________________________________________________________________________________

**YEARS AGO…**

_ “Roy! I want you to meet Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson!” _

_ Roy Harper, the adopted son of Oliver Queen, was glaring at Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Oliver Queen had close ties with Bruce Wayne due to both of them being billionaires. But Roy and Oliver knows about their secret hero life. _

_ Dick Grayson went up to Roy and hugged him. _

_ “Nice to meet you Roy!” Dick said. _

_ “...Yeah. Nice to meet you too...” Roy shyly said. _

_ __________________ _

_ A year had passed and Roy and Dick REALLY HIT IT OFF. They shared about their favorite Video Games, TV Shows, toy trends, everything. Roy had taught Dick about some certain native tribe traditional stories since before Roy was adopted, he was raised by a native tribe. _

_ “Learning about native tribes are cool!” Dick said. _

_ “....Y-You mean it?” Roy asked. _

_ “Yeah! I think it is cute how there are some romantic stories in there! Tribe techniques can also help you to survive too when you are lost in the woods or you want to camp! I love camping!” Dick said. _

_ “....Oh… Usually, people will laugh at it…. You are the first person to be interested...” Roy said. _

_ “What!? Nobody should laugh at it! It sounds very COOL!” Dick playfully slapped Roy’s shoulder. _

_ “......Thanks….” Roy softly smiled. _

_ _____________________________ _

_ “Roy!? What is this!?” Dick cried in horror. Roy never thought he will be caught by his own first best friend. _

_ It was careless of Roy to put a syringe (filled with bath salts) in a camping backpack. The syringe fell out and Dick picked it up. _

_ The two were supposed to camp in the Central City National Park. But now just one tiny syringe just ruined the mood. _

_ Roy should have never been an addict before he met Dick. _

_ Or he thought that one syringe ruined both of their friendship. That’s what he always thought. _

_ Instead, Dick hugged him and looked for any scars that indicated he did it before. He then searched for a medicine that can detoxify Roy of his drugs.  _

_ Roy was shocked at Dick’s actions. Dick dropped everything and  was doing any actions to help Roy. Roy couldn’t help but cry. _

_ What even made him more touched was that Dick kept it a secret. _

_ Months had passed. _

_ He made Roy be cured of his drug addiction and Roy wanted to do anything to help Dick back. _

_ _____________________________ _

_ “I was never into those things in the beginning...” Roy said. Dick was looking at him. _

_ They were in Roy’s car, driving back home after a couple of nights camping. _

_ “Many people despised me…. Even my tribe people… No one wanted me. ” Roy said. _

_ “That’s not true...” Dick said. _

_ “Well tell that to my former tribe. They kicked me out when their chief died.” Roy spat. _

_ “Did the chief raised you as a son?” Dick asked. _

_ “Yeah. He even made me the future chief because of my potential when it was supposed to be his blood son. The blood son really hated me. I bet he was the one who influenced many other people that I will not be well fit.” Roy said. _

_ “That’s horrible. Brothers shouldn’t betray each other like that.” Dick said. _

_ “I had to live by stealing. Pickpocketing. It sucks. Then Oliver Queen found me and trained me to be a more skilled archer. Now you know.” _

_ “Roy, were you really that lonely?” _

_ “....Yeah. I was.” _

_ “I don’t like people who are forced to be lonely.” Dick looked down sadly. _

_ “....You know…. I really wish I had a brother that has your personality...” Roy admitted. Dick took moments of silence. _

_ “Then I can be your brother!” Dick smiled at Roy. _

_ “....What?” Roy was surprised at DIck’s words. _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “We are not related though...” _

_ “It might sound stupid, but brothers don’t have to be related by blood! I have sibling in the manor who are not related to me!” Dick said. _

_ “I….I don’t know what to say…. I don’t want to bother anyone about it...” _

_ “It’s fine! I’m sure you will be accepted! Especially Tim! You both share some interests of mechanics!” Dick said. _

_ “....Thank you….” Roy felt like crying. _

_ “No problem! I got an older brother!” Dick smiled widely. _

_ However, what stopped them in the car was a faint  _ **_orange glow. Like it was fire._ **

_ “Huh? What is that?” Roy said. Suddenly  _ **_BOTH OF THEM SAY A SMALL CHILD RUNNING WHILE BEING ENGULFED IN FLAMES, SCREAMING IN AGONY._ **

_ “ _ **_OH MY GOD!_ ** _ ” Dick cried. Roy took out a couple of water bottles and put them in a bucket in a short amount of time. Dick ran out of the car and grabbed the burning child despite the fire hurting Dick’s arms. But Roy quickly took out the fire by dumping water. _

_ “ _ **_AAAHHH!!! IT HURTS!!! MOMMY! DADDY!_ ** _ ” The child cried. _

_ “Jesus Chirst!” Roy cried. _

_ However, what made the two look in shock was how the boy’s skin was slowly turning back to normal _

_ “Woah! A metahuman!?” Roy gasped. _

_ “He has superspeed. It will be trouble if we bring him to a normal hospital.” Dick analyzed. _

_ “ _ **_IT HURTS! OWW!_ ** _ ” The child cried. _

_ “Don’t worry child! We will help you!” Dick cried. _

_ They put the child in the car. They quickly drove back to Star City, the closest place possible other than Gotham and where Roy lives in. _

_ ___________________________________________ _

_ After a few days in Roy’s apartment, the child woke up. He previously passed out due to feeling the pain of his past injuries. He looked around in fear.  Roy and Dick reacted. _

_ “Ah! You’re awake!” Dick smiled. The child looked at Dick with wonder. _

_ “We saved you from the fire. You were nearly killed. Your powers saved you!” Roy said. _

_ “W-W-Who are you?” The child asked. _

_ “I’m Dick and this is my older brother Roy!” Dick said. Roy felt warm and happy inside when he heard that line. _

_ “What is your name?” Roy asked. _

_ “W-Wally.  _ **_WALLY WEST_ ** _.  _ **_YOU SAVED MY LIFE…. YOU ARE MY HERO!_ ** _ ” Wally said. _

_ “What happened?” Dick asked. _

_ It was a few hours before Wally finally explained. _

_ Wally explained how his parents threw him out of a twenty story building and burned him to get rid of evidence.  Both Roy and Dick were disgusted at the parents so they did everything to help Wally live with them. _

_ Wally soon trained himself to be a servant for Dick and Roy ever since. But Roy and Dick treated him like he was their own great brother as well. _

 


	8. The Negotiation

The Bat Plane had arrived into Metropolis. Batman hopped out of the plane and remotely controlled the plane to go into a safely hidden area. Batman did a sigh.

 

This will be tough facing Nightwing. But he knows that Nightwing will listen to him for a small while.

 

Batman was on top of The Daily Planet Building. He was staring at the Metropolis Super High School.

 

He did an angry sigh. He knows Nightwing **NEVER KNEW ABOUT SUPERGIRL’S CRYSTAL UNLESS SOMEONE TOLD HIM. AND HE KNOWS WHO.**

 

Suddenly, Batman felt a unnormal gust of wind behind him. He did not bother to turn around.

 

“ **WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG…. CLARK?** ” Batman spat.

 

Superman floated down to the roof of the Daily Planet. He had a frown.

 

“I heard the news about Robin. He suddenly has Kryptonian powers and is abusing them….”Superman said.

 

“Uh-huh. And **WHY** did you tell **NIGHTWING ABOUT YOUR OWN COUSIN’S CRYSTAL???** ” Bruce said.

 

“I was trying to save your child! Well… Nightwing’s child! He would have died without it! I called him to say that Supergirl’s crystal **CAN HEAL HORRIBLE INJURIES! (TNWC PART 2 Chapter 5)** ” Superman argued.

 

“Yeah. But you truly **DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THE SIDE EFFECTS DID YOU?”**  Batman yelled back.

 

“Side effects?” Superman was confused.

 

“ **Unlike you, I keep in touch with Lex Luthor.”** Batman said.

 

“ **I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL FRIENDS WITH HIM!!** ” Superman yelled.

 

“ **HEY. I MAKE SURE HE IS MOSTLY OUT OF TROUBLE. ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT STUNT HE DID FOR LENA! (DCSHG Finals Crisis comics)** ”

 

“Okay. Okay. What did Lex Luthor find about it that **I, AN ACTUAL KRYPTONIAN, FAILED TO KNOW?** ” Superman was crossing his arms.

 

“You **FAILED TO MENTION THAT IT WOULD GIVE ROBIN KRYPTONIAN POWERS AND BE IN A FERAL RAGE.** ” Batman said.

 

“….What?”

 

“ **YOU HEARD ME. THE POWERS THE CRYSTAL GAVE HIM MADE HIM RABID WITH ONLY ONE GOAL: TO KILL BATGIRL. IT’S AMAZING HOW LEX LUTHOR FIGURED THAT OUT BEFORE YOU. WHILE I WAS TRAVELLING, I ORDERED LEX TO RESEARCH ABOUT THE CRYSTAL.** ”

 

“Oh god…”

 

“AND THAT **WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DID NOT TELL NIGHTWING ABOUT THAT CRYSTAL. AND I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SOLD OFF YOUR OWN COUSIN’S BELOVED BELONGING.** ” Batman said.

 

“ **HEY! DON’T YOU WANT TO SAVE A CHILD!?** ” Clark yelled.

 

“ACTUALLY, **ROBIN HAD A 85% CHANCE OF LIVING. HE COULD HAVE BEEN WAKING UP BEING NORMAL BUT YOU HAD TO MAKE THINGS WORSE.** ” Batman said.

 

“….. **Wait… Robin would have been fine from the start? I ACTUALLY made things worse?** ” Superman said in shock.

 

“Yeah. It would have been fine that I let Nightwing take over the school along with the other family members. You just made THEM also feel worse.”

 

There was a huge pause of silence.

 

Superman looked down in shame. Batman just stared at him with an angry glare.

 

“ **And also, why are you giving that attitude to me? _AT YOUR OWN MENTOR?_** ”

 

Superman glared at Batman.

 

“ **FIRST OF ALL, I’M NOT UNDER YOUR TEACHINGS ANYMORE!** Because your teachings are **WRONG, BRUCE!** ”

 

“ **REALLY? THEN WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME THAT LANA LANG DIED HUH?** ” Batman spat back. Superman’s heart and breathing stopped.

 

“N-No… That’s not….”

 

“ **DEEP DOWN, YOU KNOW I AM RIGHT. MOVING TO A SUPER RELIGIOUS SMALL VILLAGE WAS A HUGE MISTAKE. SHOWING YOUR POWERS TO SAVE A SMALL GIRL FROM A TRUCK SOON BECAME A HUGE MASSACRE. I TRIED WARNING YOU. I WAS ALWAYS TELLING YOU THAT DOING THAT STUPID ACTION WILL CAUSE THOSE CRAZY RELIGIOUS PEOPLE TO GO INSANE! AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!?** ”

 

Superman mumbled the answer.

 

“…..Everyone in the village were killing one another….saying that they were demons since I was going well with them…. I failed to protect Lana….The villagers **decapitated her…** ”

 

“ **Then what happened to your parents?** ” Batman still asked.

 

“…They survived…. But they were shot…” Superman looked down in sorrow.

 

“ **Well… THAT CONVINCED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME. WHAT HAPPENED?** ” Batman scolded.

 

“ **I STOPPED LISTENING TO YOU BRUCE. I MAY HAVE LEARNED A LOT FROM YOU, BUT METROPOLIS AND SMALLVILLE WERE NEVER LIKE THAT. ONLY GOTHAM IS LIKE THAT!** ”

 

Batman scoffed. This was making him laugh. Well, sarcastically.

 

“Just wait. **SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN IN YOUR TOWN CLARK.** ” Batman warned.

 

Superman did not say anything. Deep down, despite that Superman hated his teachings… Bruce is right…. It won’t be long before a child murderer is loose, somewhere in the streets befriending people…. Or that there will be a terrorist bombing….

 

In fact, if it wasn’t for Batman’s paranoia passing down to him, Superman wouldn’t have been stopping a child trafficking ring that was going for **20 years** , developing and improved his sensitive hearing, and fighting despite being under kryptonite. Batman has taught him **VERY WELL IN COMMON SENSE, LOGIC, AND FIGHTING SKILLS.**

 

Superman sighed.

 

“Look, Batman, the reason why I am here is that I want to help you. To help you save Robin. I know that you want to save your son too. You may have given up to Nightwing, but he still is your family…” Superman calmed down.

 

“ **YEAH. And NIGHTWING RAN TO YOU WHEN HE RAN AWAY FROM ME. (DCSHG PART 3 CHAPTER 4)** ” Bruce argued back.

 

“ **GOD. BRUCE. ARE YOU STILL ARGUING ABOUT THIS?** ”

 

“ **I WON’T KEEP THIS UP LONG. BUT I REALLY DESPISE YOU FOR THAT.** ” Batman said.

 

“ **Batman. You know we have to save Robin from the Crystal. If you say was true… Then it is my responsibility.** ” Superman said.

 

“Damn right.”

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

Nightwing was looking at the dawn sky. He was getting slightly impatient. He walked out to the patio, feeling the gust of wind and cold air. Starfire and Beast Boy were at their dorm room right now, preparing the upcoming battle.

 

Kid Flash is meeting up with Arsenal in the Rebel Room.

 

Nightwing is all alone. He was feeling down and worried.

 

Then, he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Batman will be arriving.”

 

Nightwing had an angry look and was about to attack but instead, he saw Wonder Woman flying, carrying Hippolypta.

 

“I thought **I KICKED YOU OUT OF SCHOOL.** ” Nightwing glared.

 

“Actually, my mom wants to talk to you.” Wonder Woman talked back.

 

“Hippolypta?” Nightwing was being suspicious.

 

Hippolypta hopped onto the patio platform. She and Nightwing were standing, staring.

 

“Nightwing. You know why I panicked when I saw you.” Hippolypta said.

 

“I see you are still in fear of Batman? He never laid a finger on you.” Nightwing argued.

 

“We both know it is not about his fighting skills.”

 

Nightwing was quiet.

 

“Nightwing, we know Batman will do **HORRIBLE, UNETHICAL WAYS to save Robin.** I know you are the one who can convince him to stop.” Hippolypta said.

 

“Are you saying that we should work together to stop Batman? **I DON’T BELIEVE YOU.** Nightwing said.

 

Hippolypta then took Wonder Woman’s lasso and tied around her wrists with it. Nightwing then took the message and used the remaining parts of the lasso to wrap around his hand.

 

“Nightwing. You may be in a family relationship with Batman…. But I know that you are despising him. Are you?” Hippolypta said.

 

“…..I do. I **really do.** But he is still my dad.”

 

“I do not mean that we should **KILL HIM. I MEAN THAT WE SHOULD STOP HIM.** ”

 

“….You want me to talk Batman out?”

 

“Yes. We know Batman is **cruel and sociopathic. Who knows what he will do to stop Robin. AND I KNOW YOU DO NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN.** ”

 

“….Yes… I am having a feeling that Batman will appear. And I know Batman will do unnecessary actions that can harm my son. I may be following him… but he already pissed me off enough…” Nightwing said.

______________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any consequences happen, I do not have a problem with religious people. Let's just say that the people in the village that Bruce was talking about are mostly like Puritans.
> 
> Also, comment if you love the story! Tell me the scenes and details (and plot twists) you love by now!
> 
> Check out my other stories too!


	9. Tim and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Waiting!

Tim was in the library, looking outside the window with sorrow. He was having a heavy gut feeling of grief and guilt that was always within him. Then, he heard the library windows open. He heard Orphan’s voice.

 

“Red Robin. I brought them.”

 

He looked behind to see her, Miss Martian, and Raven.

 

“What took so long?” Red Robin asked.

 

“I had to convince them that you and I had no intent to harm them. I found them at the main hallway (CHAPTER 4)” Orphan said.

 

“Also, we want some answers.” Raven said.

 

“I am all ears.” Red Robin said.

 

“Why us?” Raven asked.

 

“I learned that you two have the ability to manipulate minds and hallucinations. I want you to make Robin have the happiest memories relapsing in his head.”

 

“B-B-But that will make him suffer more…” Miss Martian tried to protest.

 

“…I understand Miss Martian. But it is actually opposite. Robin is right now in rage and these happy memories will calm him down. It will convince him to stop what he is doing.” Red Robin replied.

 

“Why are you doing this? You could have asked Nightwing for help. Not to mention you **BETRAYED** our friend Batgirl… Not to mention Batgirl is also your cousin…(TNWC PART !: Chapter 8-9)”

 

“ **FIRST, BATGIRL JUST MADE THINGS WORSE ENOUGH FOR THE WHOLE BATFAMILY. YOU CAN JUST SIMPLY PUT THAT SHE IS A SHAME IN THE FAMILY. SECOND,** Nightwing has done enough effort that he and his wife are nearly tiring themselves… I want to help them.I-”

 

“I don’t think that is the main answer…” Miss Martian said, interrupting Red Robin.

 

“….” Red Robin became very silent.

 

“I could feel it. You have a huge sense of regret. Regret involving about you and Robin…” Miss Martian said.

 

“What is it?” Raven said. She looked at Orphan, who had a sympathetic look at Red Robin.

 

“….I…” Red Robin heavily sighed for a long moment. He then started to tell the truth. And Raven and Miss Martian know that he will be telling the truth.

 

“Robin and I… We fight a lot… Mostly to gain Nightwing’s attention… You know, it is usually a sibling rivalry… But sometimes, it turns into a very violent or hurtful situation… The day where Robin was sent to Metropolis… Before he left, we had a fight… I…. **Something in me snapped… I told him to go f*ck himself… Possibly to even just kill himself..** I… I felt horrible… I wanted to apologize to him. W-Whoever thought that place would make **ROBIN DO _IT_? Not to mention Batgirl creating that disaster…OUR OWN FAMILY MEMBER… I NEVER THOUGHT THAT…Oh…. I… Believe me, I WAS SO ANGRY AT BATGIRL…. But I was also ANGRY AT MYSELF THE WHOLE TIME. I wanted to apologize and I felt like I could lose my chance…. You know… I was excited to have a younger brother, but I should have expected how his childhood past of being a trained assassin would change his personality… I was just naïve for the smartest member in the Bat Family… I should have known….**I just want to make everything up for Robin. I want to show that I care for him… that I care for everyone…”

 

“…You want to make up for what you did to Robin…” Raven said with a sympathetic look.

 

“…Yes. Only Orphan knows about this.” Red Robin looked at Orphan.

 

Orphan nodded.

 

“So, how do you want us to do this ‘plan’?” Raven asked.

 

“There will be a meeting with Robin at Metropolis National Park. The time will be night. When Robin does not see you, you finally take action by replacing his vision with happy memories. And **MAKE SURE THOSE MEMORIES ARE REAL. ROBIN WILL KNOW.** ” Red Robin said.

 

“….Are you sure it will work?” Miss Martian asked nervously.

 

“I saw Damian’s reaction when he met Nightwing and Starfire at the Hospital (CHAPTER 5). The plan WILL work.”

 

“….All right. We will do it. Not because we are helping you, but because Robin is a small child who is hurt terribly by this school. We are so sorry Red Robin. And we are sorry to the other Bat Members too. We need to fix mistakes. But please, don’t be mad at Batgirl for this. She tried her best to help Robin.” Raven said. Miss Martian nodded her head.

 

“……..I understand. Go back to your dorms. Be heavily prepared for this plan, because it would also mean DEATH.” Red Robin said.

 

Raven and Miss Martian nodded their heads and left the library. Orphan then left the library as well to make sure the ‘villains are behaving’.

 

Tim sighed and sat down on the office desk. He was all alone in the library as he was still making reports about some students. Moments later, the Red Hood came into the library.

 

“Yo Babybird.” Red Hood greeted.

 

“Don’t call me that. And I’m busy.” Tim harshly said. There was a few moments of silence until Red Hood still talked.

 

“I saw Orphan leaving here, know where she went?”

 

“In the cafeteria. It is lunch time for the villain students to cause trouble.”

 

“Oh good. Because I wanted to privately talk to you.”

 

“What do you want Hood?”

 

“Why are you bringing hard work onto yourself sometimes?”

 

“I was like that Jason.”

 

“Well this one is different Tim. **YOU CAN’T CONSTANTLY BEAT YOURSELF UP TO MAKE EVERYTHING UP TO NIGHTWING AND ROBIN.** ”

 

There was tense silence. Tim’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“ **…..HOW LONG HAVE YOU HEARD ME?** ” Tim asked.

 

“I heard everything from the library. I happened to pass by Timmy. I never knew that was how you felt. And do you know why I wanted to listen to you?” Jason asked.

 

Tim looked at Jason.

 

“Because I always saw you suffering. You were always quiet. You always talked to me in the past. F*ck Tim, you live in **MY APARTMENT. I KNOW YOU TIM because you are my F*CKING BRO. And I KNOW HOW YOU BEHAVED.** ”

 

“So what…. You will tell everything about me to Dick?” Tim asked.

 

“No. I won’t.”

 

“What?....Why?”

 

“Ah… Well. It is humiliating as hell. But… I am slightly jealous of him…”

 

“Jealous? Jealous of his happy life?” Tim asked.

 

“N-No. I’m jealous of the attention bringing to him…”

 

“What? What are you talking about? Sure, he may be the eldest and that Bruce cares the most about him. But I thought you hate B-”

 

“No! I’m f*cking JEALOUS OF HIM OF YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO HIM.” Jason flushed as he raised his voice.

 

Tim stared at him wide-eyed.

 

“Before you went to this family, you REALLY looked up to me. And since when did I have a huge fan? Yeah, I hated you since you became the next Robin, but then I realized you and I have tough sh*t happening to us… You know, I did multiple attempts to kill you, but you forgave me. F*ck Timmy. You could have hated me forever and I was fine with that. But you still had been a fanboy to Dickie too and you two hit it off while I pushed you away. And **THAT WAS MY F*CKING FAULT.** You know, we all have to owe to Dick that he managed to make us have amends and live together like roommates rather than bros. But you know, I felt like having one. One baby bird that I can share problems with. But I couldn’t do that… Fuck I can’t even call you ‘Baby Bird’ yet Dickie can!?”

 

Tim looked down, not knowing what to say.

 

“So yeah. I’m jealous of Nightwing. Because he took YOU away from me. God… This is embarrassing… I can’t help being an @sshole… I can’t beat his kind treatment to you.”

 

“….I can’t say anything Jason. I don’t know what to say…”

 

Jason looked at Tim with a straight face but with sad eyes.


	10. 9:00 PM at The Metropolis National Park

**IT WAS 9:00 PM.**

 

Batgirl, Arsenal, Blackfire, and the rest of the rebellious students were at the Metropolis National Park.

 

The park had trees, empty grasslands with no trash. Away from the city. Perfect for a battlefield.

 

Flash was beginning to be VERY impatient. He was excited to see Wally yet nervous about the rampaging Robin.

 

Batgirl did not feel anything except for grief and guilt.

 

Arsenal was having a serious look.

 

Blackfire was eager to see Starfire and her ‘nephew’.

 

 

Wonder Woman saw the group and flew down. The group was shocked to see her.

 

“Wonder Woman! You’re here!” Batgirl smiled.

 

“It’s not just me Batgirl…” Wonder Woman smiled. She gestured to Hippolypta, who was walking through the trees.

 

“Hippolypta!? Why are you here!?” Supergirl asked.

 

“Because **HE WILL COME.** ” Hippolypta said with fear in the tone.

 

“Who will come?” Cyborg asked.

 

“ **BATMAN. IT WILL BE TIME…** ” Hippolyta replied.

 

“…. **BATMAN?? THE MAN RESPONSIBLE FOR BUMBLEBEE’S SUICIDE??** ” Frost spat.

 

“Yes. He will appear… Not to mention, we had a negotiation with Nightwing.” Wonder Woman nodded as she spoke.

 

“ **YOU ARE RIGHT WONDER WOMAN** ” A man’s voice was heard. All the rebellion students noticed the voice of Nightwing.

 

There was Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Orphan, Starfire, Beast Boy and Kid Flash on the opposite side of the battlefield, face to face to the rebellion team.

 

“Hello Arsenal.” Nightwing smiled.

 

Arsenal didn’t speak and looked away. His face had a look of guilt and sorrow.

“Arsenal? How does Nightwing know about your name like you are friends… **OH MY GOD…** ” Supergirl cried in horror, looking at Arsenal. The rebellion students were having the same message as they saw Arsenal with looks of shock and betrayal.

 

“Save it team. I’m not following him anymore. I won’t let you go through extreme methods…” Arsenal said. The rebellion group then had a look of confusion and slight relief. Batgirl did not say anything. Arsenal did keep his promise. Batgirl kept an eye on him.

 

“Arsenal? What’s wrong? We are brothers aren’t we?” Nightwing had a true face of being emotionally hurt. Arsenal could see Kid Flash having the same face too.

 

“We **ARE BROTHERS**. I truly don’t have anything against you. But I’m doing this for your own health. Starfire’s health. I want to help you grieve. But this truly isn’t the way. Don’t you feel the same as me? **TIRED? GUILT? SORROW?** ” Arsenal did a comeback.

 

 “….Roy… I don’t know how to say this…. I’m proud you have your own beliefs… You are right. Starfire and I are tired. **Very. Very. Tired.** I want for this whole charade to end. This should have never happened when I did not let Robin go to Metropolis. Starefire and I though it was a nice place… If it all wasn’t for **BARBARA. Don’t you agree Roy? Don’t you students ALL AGREE???** ” Nightwing addressed to the rebellion students, who were looking down and not saying anything. Some were even glaring at Batgirl.

 

Nightwing was NEVER mad at Arsenal at all. He forgave Arsenal. This shocked Batgirl. So family… truly mattered to Nightwing? All Batgirl did was to ruin it? She caused ALL OF THIS?

 

Suddenly, she heard Wonder Woman yelling.

 

“THAT IS NOT TRUE! BATGIRL WAS INNOCENT! SHE TRIED TO HELP YOUR SON!” Wonder Woman cried out.

 

Supergirl backed her up too.

 

“Batgirl wanted to help Robin! Do you know what she tried to do!? She sent him to a institution of victimized children to help Robin **HAVE A CHILDHOOD! SHE TRIED TO HELP NIGHTWING!!** ”

 

Red Robin was looking down with a forlorn face. Red Hood was looking at Red Robin with concern.

 

_Will Tim be okay? He looks like he will have a mental breakdown…_

 

Red Hood thought. Red Hood saw Orphan, who had a worried look too.

 

Red Hood cannot help but remember….

______________________________________________

 

**Years ago (Before Damian came to the picture…)**

_“Jay! I want you to connect with Timmy!” Dick looked at Jason with a smile. Jason was having a shot of vodka, being a rebellious kid like usual._

_“What? The replacement? No F**king Way!” Jason replied._

_“What did I tell you about profanity Jason?” Dick slightly scolded._

_“Np matter what you do, I’ll never connect with the twerp!” Jason argued back._

_“Tim is so excited to see you! Don’t shatter his image!”_

_“Go to hell!”_

**_ SLAP! _ **

_Dick slapped Jason hard right in the cheek with one swoop. Jason was shocked at this._

_“ **JASON, I WILL SAY THIS. AND WILL SAY IT ONLY ONCE. I CANNOT STAND YOUR SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVITIES AND PERSONALITY. YOU MAY HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY YOUR BIRTH MOTHER! YOU MAY HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THE JOKER! YOU MAY NOT STAND HOW BRUCE IS NOT SOLVING YOUR INNER PROBLEMS. BUT THE REASON WHY I AM TRYING TO ‘ANNOY’ YOU IS BECAUSE I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON YOU! AS AN OLDER BORTHER, IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU FROM ARROGANT ASSHOLES AND STUPID WORTHLESS ACTIVITIES LIKE ALCOHOL. I AM TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! NOW YOU DO WHAT I GOD DAMN SAY AND GET ALONG WITH EVERYONE!!** ”_

_Dick yelled at the top of his lungs. Jason was shocked. An angry Dick Grayson is a whole another level. But… Jason never had someone angry for his health and life._

_“….Okay…” Jason looked down, not minding the pain on his cheek._

____________________

_It was a few months that Tim was living in Jason’s apartment for a while. Ever since Dick’s recommendation, it started out horrible. There was constant bickering and argument._

_Dick assured that they will soon connect. And guess what? It surprisingly grew to be correct._

_They started to talk about some problems and Jason started to think about sharing some of the foods with Tim. It was surprisingly starting to grow to a sibling connection._

_One day, Jason accidentally saw Tim’s picture album of Jason (when he was Robin). There were dozens of pictures._

_‘Huh…. Dick wasn’t kidding that Tim was a huge fan of me…’ Jason whispered to himself in astonishment._

_Jason teased Tim about it in a friendly way as Tim tried to ignore it in embarrassment. Though, they are both enjoying it._

_However, Jason started to notice that Tim has a huge interest in Dick Grayson more. He could see the other photo albums of Dick Grayson being robin at a young age. Not to mention, Tim loves to talk about Dick Grayson._

_Jason was jealous, yes. But Jason realized it must have been his punishment for treating Tim like an asshole before…_

_Jason realized, that the person who truly was kind to Tim since the beginning, was Dick Grayson._

__________________________

 

Jason’s mind came back to reality when there was a yell.

 

“ **WALLY! WALLY! IT IS YOU!!** ” A scream from a desperate Flash.

 

Kid Flash twitched in slight fear. Kid Flash looked down.

 

Barry Allen was shocked at Wally’s height. He looked like a adult despite that Wally is supposed to be fifteen years old. Possibly because of the meta ability of speeding that Wally’s body growth had developed more quickly.

 

“Uncle Barry…” Kid Flash said.

 

“I can’t believe it. You’re alive…” Flash said.

 

“And I can’t believe you did not see the abuse my parents did to me…” Kid Flash said. Flash emotionally felt like there was a punch in the gut hearing that.

 

“I didn’t see it… I’m sorry…” Barry cried.

 

“Kid Flash.” Hal Jordan as the Green Lantern called to Wally. Wally looked at Green Lantern.

 

“Flash was completely devastated about what happened to you…. He blames himself for not saving you back then…” Green Lantern said.

 

Barry was looking down, remembering the trial.

 

___________________________________

 

**NINE YEARS AGO…**

 

_“I sentence you to **LIFE INPRISOMENT!** Is there anything you have to say?” The judge emotionlessly said to the defendants, Rudolph and Mary West. These two were erringly smirking._

_Barry Allen, who was sitting within the disgusted crowd. Iris West, Barry’s crush and foster sister, was crying in agony. Iris’s parents were in deep shock._

_“Yes. We do have a saying. I’m glad that little shit freak perished. He was being a smartass to us.” Rudolph said. Mary was just standing up as well with emotionless eyes._

_There was shock and whispers within the crowd._

_“Isn’t there a simple apology? Don’t you feel any regret that you tortured **YOUR OWN CHILD?** ” The judge did an angry look at the defendants._

_“No. Not at all. The only regret we have is that we introduced that brat to a **boy who was a negative influence on him. The one not related to blood. The one blonde kid who was influencing our shithead to be a smartass.** ” Mary said._

_Something in Barry CLICKED. He abruptly stood up._

_“ **YOU LITTLE SHIT FUCKS!!! DIE! DIIIEEEE!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!! YOU KILLED HIM!! MURDERERS!!! FUCKING MURDERERS!!!** ” Barry screamed at the top of his lungs. Wally’s ‘parents’ smirked as they walked away to jail. Barry tried to punch them but he was held down by a crying Iris and his foster family._

_“Barry! I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!!” Iris cried. The crowd was even yelling profanities at the two criminals._

_________________________

 

“…..My parents had the guts to blame Barry for this?” Wally was shocked.

 

“THAT’S RIGHT! THOSE PIECE OF SHIT PARENTS BLAMED ME FOR YOUR ‘DEATH’! THEY HATED ME AND YOU!” Flash yelled.

 

Wally had a look of sympathy for Flash.

 

______________________________

 

Miss Martian and Raven were hiding in the woods, seeing the conflict between the two groups.

 

Miss Martian was using her telepathy powers to sense something coming to the battlefield.

 

“Do you sense anything?” Raven asked.

 

“Yeah. He will be here soon.” Miss Martian said.

 

“Who? Batman?” Raven asked.

 

“No…..Robin will be here…”


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST AFTER PLOT TWIST

There was a silent but tense atmosphere between the rebels and Nightwing’s group.

Flash was silently crying and was about to mentally crack while Kid Flash was looking down with no emotion.

Nightwing put a hand on Kid Flash’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Well, Flash, I guess you know who saved your long lost nephew.” Nightwing said.

“And as I hate to admit it…. I am very grateful, Nightwing….” Flash said.

Kid Flash looked at Flash with wide eyes.

“Grateful…. Because you managed to restore that warm happiness that I thought was dead in my heart… You’re the most amazing nephew I had EVER have, Wally… You know? I never had a kid who looked up to me in my WHOLE **LIFE.** But… I just wish I should have known about your parents. If I had two brain cells rubbed together….I would have known… Wally… I’m sorry…. Don’t forgive me all you want, but I still wanted to see you…” Barry whimpered.

Kid Flash was tearing up. He knows Barry was telling the truth. Tears welling up in his eyes.

“….Why did you join to this school, uncle?” Kid Flash asked Barry.

“……After the trial of your murder… I realized that even with my powers, I was still irresponsible. Irresponsible with my sense of justice and connections. I had an uncontrollable rage problem. I wanted to see how responsible heroes are supposed to be.” Flash said.

“…Uncle…Was I that influential to you?” Kid Flash slowly said with tears.

“You were everything to me and Iris… Even to your grandfather too.”

“…I see…”

“I want to ask you one thing, who called the police about your parents torturing you? If it wasn’t for that call, your sadistic bastards of parents would have never been caught nor been in the trial…” Barry asked.

“…It wasn’t me…. Because if I did, the police would know I’m alive and be suspicious of my powers. But I REALLY wanted to tell everything.” Kid Flash said.

“… **I was the one who called the police** …” **Arsenal** said. Barry looked in Arsenal in slight shock but not much surprise at the same time.

“Then, if that is true… Thank you Arsenal. Thank you sooo much…” Barry cried. Arsenal silently nodded.

“Is that **really the reason why you wanted to be in the school?** ” Nightwing asked Flash.

“Huh?” Flash looked at Nightwing with confusion.

“ **You said in detail just now that you had an ‘uncontrollable rage problem’. I checked your records as your principal.** ” Nightwing said.

Flash was erringly silent.

“The cruelty that happened onto Wally wasn’t **THE ONLY REASON WHY THE TRIAL WAS INFAMOUS ISN’T IT? IT WAS WHAT HAPPENED AFTER….** ” Nightwing said.

Barry was shaking and tearing up.

“What happened **after**?” Supergirl asked.

Kid Flash and Arsenal were looking at Nightwing with confusion as well.

“Usually after the trial, there would be news about them… But for some reason, there was **NO NEWS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM. Even if they were murdered by prisoners days after the trial, the news should say SOMETHING about it…** I didn’t want to research any further because I would do nothing but give Kid Flash emotional traumatizing pain…” Nightwing said.

“Nightwing-sama…” Kid Flash was touched. Nightwing looked at Kid Flash with apologies in his eyes.

“Uncle… what happened? What happened after? Whatever you did, I forgive you…” After a brief moment of pause. Kid Flash looked at Flash with serious eyes.

“…… **THEY ARE MURDERED IN PRISON.** ” Flash said.

“….I understand. But I still do not know…” Kid Flash slowly realized and took a sharp breath of shock.

“What??” Wonder Woman was looking at Flash with curiosity too. Every rebel student too.

‘ **WALLY……… I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS.** ” Barry said.

Everyone took a few steps back from the shock except for Nightwing, who already had a suspicion, and Kid Flash, who had a sad but understanding face.

“……What did they do to trigger you?” Wally asked.

“The day after the trial… I went to visit them. Face to face. Eye to eye. I wanted to yell, scream, punch them in the face. But I was keeping my cool. Barry and Iris were there to support me too. They wanted to know why my parents were that sadistic. They wanted you to come back Wally. But they laughed… They laughed **AT ME. AT ME!!** They…… They told us that **I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU. I WAS A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON YOU. THAT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN JAIL WITH MY DAD. THAT BLOOD MATTERS AND THAT I SHOULD HAVE NOT BEEN A FREAK… I… I SNAPPED. I GRABBED A METAL CHAIR AND WHACKED IT ACROSS YOUR FATHER’S HEAD. THE CHAIR’S LEG TWISTED HIS NECK. AND THERE, FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I HAD NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUR MOTHER’S TERRIFIED FACE…. SHE EVEN TRIED TO F**KING BEG ME TO NOT KILL HER AND EAT YOUR ASHES INSTEAD. I GOUGUED OUT HER EYES AND STRUCK MY HAND THROUGH HER HEART WITH MY POWERS, SO SHE WOULD KNOW WHAT A FREAK WOULD HAVE DONE TO HER…… Iris and your Grandpa… They were in shock at first, along with the other police officers, but… they let me go… They understand fully because they themselves have children on their own. I wanted to turn myself in but they let me go with sympathy. So I went to the news to confess but… They decided to be quiet. They just think that I reacted because I was Wally’s ‘true parent’ and not them.** Everyone in your family forgave me, Wally. In fact, they want **ME TO FORGIVE THEM** because they destroyed my happiness **AGAIN. First my father, then you.** ” Flash confessed slowly for the first time.

“…You ran away from aunt Iris did you?” Wally asked with sympathy.

“…I didn’t want Iris to be in love with a killer. I wasn’t a hero anymore. I did not want to make your family be guilty for me anymore…” Flash confessed.

‘……Uncle… You carried a deep dark secret no one should have known or bother telling… You managed to hide that pain and guilt in your heart. I really admire you. And……I am so happy that I met you, and….I am happy you were mad for my sake…’ Wally smiled with tears.

Flash looked at Wally with pure shock. But then huge tears poured out.

“Wally…”

 

**SUDDENLY, A NEW VOICE WAS HEARD FROM THE SHADOWS.**

“Impressive. You murdered your nephew’s abusive parents and yet **you were forgiven by your foster family members and the police. Even the news. Too bad Gotham doesn’t work that way.** ”

The rebels and Nightwing’s group violently turn to see **BATMAN AND SUPERMAN.**

Supergirl was shocked.

“ **COUSIN!? WHAT-!? YOU’RE WITH BATMAN!?** ” Supergirl was heartbroken. COMPLETELY HEARTBROKEN. If Superman knew Batman… Then that is the reason why the Bat Family knew about **HER CRYSTAL.**

“ **COUSIN… HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU SELL OUT YOUR OWN FAMILY!? TO THEM!!?** ” Supergirl pointed to Batman and Nightwing.

 

“Kara… I’m sorry…” Superman looked down in shame.

 

“F*ck… Had a feeling when Supes would be involved…” Red Hood whispered.

“ **BATMAN.** It has been a while.” Nightwing spat.

“…Yes.”

“That’s **BATMAN!?** ” Cyborg whispered in horror. The other rebels could felt nothing but **PURE FEAR FROM LOOKING AT THE BATMAN. THEY DO NOT KNOW WHY…**

“ **YOU KILLED OUR FRIEND!!** ” Wonder Woman cried.

“Kill? I never kill.” Batman looked at Wonder Woman in confusion.

“You KILLED **BUMBLEBEE! SHE DIDN’T DESERVE THIS!!** ” Wonder Woman cried.

“…Ah… You mean her suicide…… I do not know why you are saying I killed her… I just showed her parents’ true crimes… I’m sure you should have heard the details…” Batman said.

“THAT WASN’T THE POINT BATMAN… MOM TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PERSONALITY…” Wonder Woman spat. Hippolypta glared at Batman.

“Hippolypta… Long time no see.” Batman said.

“Batman… You would have been the first true male Amazon warrior. But It was your ideals that scared EVERYONE. Your psychology. Your statement of logic and truth.” Hippolypta said.

“Isn’t logic always everything? You need logic to understand the world. To understand crime. To understand corruption.” Batman said.

“You still don’t get it Batman… **THIS IS THE EXACT REASON WHY I RAN AWAY FROM YOU.** ” Nightwing spat.

“Logic may help everyone, but you don’t understand how logic can harm the relationship between families, couples, friends….” Hippolypta said.

“…I will say this for sure Wonder Woman. When Bumblebee shot herself, I felt like I had failed. But I didn’t understand why. But…This made me curious for once in my life. Curious about family, friends, companionship… For once, I felt like I have been horrific. I want to understand more. Why do I feel so empty? Why do I feel so… so… ashamed?” Batman confessed.

“Batman…” Superman felt sorry for Batman.

“YOU IDIOT!!! DO YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND!?” Wonder Woman yelled.

“Wonder Woman wait!!” Poison Ivy cried. Wonder Woman looked at her.

“Remember, Batman was horrifically kidnapped and tortured by Waller. He was designed to become the ULTIMATE human weapon! Not to mention that he resides in Gotham, **ONE OF THE WORST CITIES THAT IS INFAMOUS FOR CRIME! ANY CRIME IS POSSIBLE OVER THERE! KIDDNAPPING PLANNED BY THE VICTIM’S OWN PARENTS, FRIENDSHIP BETRAYALS, MURDER BY FAMILY MEMBERS! TRUST ME! I WAS FROM THERE!** You cannot suddenly change Batman’s ideals that Batman was forced to learn **IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE!** ” Poison Ivy said.

“Oh… You’re right… I should have known too…” Wonder Woman started to pity Batman.

“Batman… Someday, I was hoping you would regret your actions… ” Nightwing looked at Batman calmly. Batman tilted his head slightly.

“Regret? I was not letting Bumblebee’s brother death be in vain. I did what was best for her. I do not regret.”

“You may have done the right thing for Bumblebee… But have you considered how she felt?”

“……No… And that is why I want to understand this emptiness in my heart…”

“Then… Let me teach you! Once the whole charade is over, I can visit your manor!” Nightwing did a sweet smile.

Batman looked at Nightwing in shock.

“…What?”

“I can show you the true meaning of family and emotions! I can show you why my younger siblings are struggling from your training. **How you can teach them to be well together!** How to not let them feel lonely and **resent one another!** ” Nightwing said.

 **Red Hood’s heart stopped for a second.** He slowly turned to Nightwing in pure shock. Red Robin looked at Red Hood in shock too.

“N-N-Nightwing?... What…?” Red Hood whispered in horror.

“Red Hood… **I ALWAYS KNEW. I KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME FOR STEALING RED ROBIN’S ATTENTION. But I did not want to talk about it to him or you because that will just make you two feel emotionally conflicted. Especially for RED ROBIN. I DIDN’T WANT RED ROBIN TO FEEL GUILTY FOR IGNORING YOU OR ANYTHING. I DIDN’T WANT TO FORCE HIM EITHER. IN FACT, I TOO FEEL GUILTY BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I WAS TAKING AWAY THE ONE COMPANION YOU CARED THE MOST. I WAS TOLERATING THE HATEFUL GLARES AND SPEECHES FROM YOU BECAUSE I KNEW….. AS A BIG BROTHER…I WANTED YOU TWO TO FEEL FREE AND MORE HAPPIER TOGETHER BUT I JUST MADE YOU WORSE…** ”

“……No way…” Red Hood whimpered. He felt like crying. Red Robin looked at Red Hood and Nightwing with tears too.

“……Do you really think I will learn?” Batman slowly asked. Superman went in front of Batman.

“Batman, you have to understand that not everything is black and white. You have to understand the sufferings. The feelings of the victims. What you morally believe was the right thing to do.” Superman smiled.

“…Is that why you stopped listening to me?” Batman asked.

“Well…mostly yeah. Logic can be a good thing but sometimes, you have to know about the emotions of other people. How good moral deeds can lead to great actions in the future.” Superman said.

“……Very well. Once we stop Robin all together, I will learn. I will… try…” Batman agreed.


End file.
